


Project Wrench

by This_is_getting_out_of_hand



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crime Fighting, Extinction, Fighting, I have the power of god and anime on my side, M/M, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Plot Twists, War, something but I'm forgetting, you want something done? Do it yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_getting_out_of_hand/pseuds/This_is_getting_out_of_hand
Summary: Alternate Universe:Fastoon a planet with advanced technology and life developed and created by the Lombaxes. A young Lombax named Ratchet finds himself falling in love with someone he never expected to. Ratchet goes through life going through these feelings while Fastoon is under a hard situation.BGM for this chapterclick here(if you prefer)
Relationships: Alister Azimuth/Ratchet
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Unreleased File

**[Prolouge]**

: an event or action that leads to another event or situation.

Act I

"CORE SYSTEMS RECORDED," a firm robotic voice echoed itself through the room alerting everyone within them. A couple of Lombax researchers were analyzing numbers double checking if the number were correct. The room dimmed with the light of the screen monitors pulsating a bright blue and aquamarine. A strong glass wall curved along them giving them a full sight of what they were doing. A small floating cube spinning around held by two pillars.

"ADJUSTING RED MATTER LEVELS", the robotic voice spoke one more. As holographic screens were brought up into the air, A young Lombax with a clipboard was hovering over one of the scientists nodding to himself. Meanwhile, an older Lombax stood in front of the glass holding his OmniWrench at this side. His eyes fixated on the cube. The young Lombax checked off somethings on his paper, adjusting his glasses so they don't fall off. He looked up and approached the older Lombax. The older Lombax turned around looking at the other one. The young Lombax had blue eyes, yellow fur, and brown stripers.

"What are the numbers?", the older Lombax asked. The young one responded.

"Numbers are looking great, red matter levels are next to none. This will be the 7th Omni Legion we have created so far. We're going back to the basics of it wielding just one OmniWrench eh?", the younger Lombax asked after presenting the previous information. The Older Lombax chuckled. his white fur and red stripes moving along his muscles.

"There's nothing wrong with going back to the roots. But our discovery allows us to set new records and break our limits as the most advanced species in the galaxy. This will allow us to fight back against the invisible threat.", the older Lombax replied. "How are the candidates coming along?", he added.

The older Lombax went through his papers flipping along them until he got to the right one. He moved his pen along the rough texture of the paper stopping at the first one.

"Since Kaden is the leader of the unit, we have several new candidates we would like to put through the trials. Seeing if they can become compatible with this one. The first one is Kael. He and the rest of these Lombaxes signed the waiver. We're not responsible if anything goes wrong". The young Lombax replied. The older Lombax nodded in agreement.

"They know the price, and they know the consequences," the older Lombax said. He cleared his throat before speaking. The young Lombax raised his head to the presenting scar across the elder's face.

"Begin YellowJacket"

"RIght", The younger responded and snapped his fingers loud enough so everyone can hear it. The scientist knew what was the next process. Clicks of buttons and mouses began to rise to fill the room pushing aside the rumbling but soft voice of the air vents. The pillars began to shoot out shockwaves to the cube agitating it. The particles in the cube began to shoot out the surrounding it.

"PHASE 1 COMPLETE. PHASE 2 BEGIN", the robotic voice shouted once more. The older Lombax smiled seeing the cube move around shaking in the process. The younger turned around quickly to see the numbers on a nearby screen. 

"I'm increasing the intervals between shockwaves. Yellowshift will commence in 3....2....1...", the younger pressed a button. The pillars expanded having weird floating orbs in them. As the controlled shockwaves increase the floating orbs begin to shoot energy at causing the cube to expand and take a different form. The scientist cautiously proceeded to adjust the energy levels. The orbs turned yellow shooting it at the now weird ball of black particles now floating around. A new humanoid form began to make itself present. Arms flailing around. Then the head formed, having just a black shape. Soon followed by a torse, then legs.

"The body is completed. Now adding features", the younger Lombax moved some sliders across the floating blue screens. The shockwaves increased making the yellow energy shine brighter and brighter. The orbs starting shaking. Yellow strands of energy raised the figure's head up now adding ears to it shaping it into what the Lombaxes are recognized for. Then the tail followed, moving slowly.

"Yellowshift complete. That is the end of Phase 2. Now Phase 3 commences." The younger fixed his glasses on more. The elder Lombax placed his hand against the glass smiling at the creation. It looked like one of them. But it wasn't. A weapon it what it was.

"PHASE 3 BEGIN." the robotic voice spoke one more. The pillars closed, ending the shockwaves. The floating orbs now tucked away within the pillars. The pillars lowering sinking into the flow. But now before sending out a buzzing electric collar to wrap itself around the neck of the Lombax-like weapon. The weapon began to use its arms to try and pull it off but failed to do so. It looked up seeing the white Lombax, seeing the scar run down his face. The weapon charged at the glass using its claws to dig its hand into the reinforced glass. A red light began to flare. The younger Lombax looked up being partially blinded.

"Quick begin the stabilizer!", the younger Lombax raised his voice. One of the scientists responded quickly.

"Right! Stabilizing levels starting!", a progress bar hovered over him. The weapon tucked back it's arm and flung it to the glass creating some slight cracks. Not even the glass could stop it.

**"Stabilized levels at 10%!"**

The elder Lombax stood there unaffected. He only smiled seemingly mocking the weapon. He looked it dead in the eye. The weapon started banging its own head against the wall making the glass give in more.

 **"Stabilization levels at 29%!"** , The young Lombax began to pull on the elder's arm trying to making him retreat in case of something happening to him. The elder Lombax simply shook off the action and approached the glass closer. Making eye contact with the Lombax-like weapon once more. The weapon jumped back holding out its hand. Particles seemingly coming out of nothing formed the iconic Omniwrench. The elder only smiled.

"Haha, look at that just like the other 6", the elder laughed quietly.

**"Stabilizations Levels at 40%!"**

The weapon swung it's Omniwrench around getting a feel for it. Observing what appeared in its hand.

 **"Stabilization levels at 50% We're halfway there!"** one of the scientists shouted.

The weapon now swung it's own weapon at the glass piercing only part of. Part of the Omniwrench went through. But it was stuck. The weapon tries to pull it out with an attempt but needed to do so a couple more times.

**"Stabilization levels at 65%!"**

The Lombax-like weapon pulled out the wrench leaving a hole in the glass. But it wasn't big enough. It needed to break it down. It needed to thrash everyone in the room. It needed to _kill_ that one standing right in front of it. Mocking it. The weapon fixed its posture now lunging at the glass once more. Large pieces of glass began to fall flying past the elder Lombax. The younger one pulled a scientist down with him to avoid getting struck by a sharp shard of thick glass. Thick and sharp enough to go right through them, leaving a hole in them if one was to fail to get out of the way.

**"Stabilization levels at 80%!"**

The weapon struck the glass again. Now reaching its arm into the room trying to grab the elder Lombax. It was too slow and the elder avoided it with ease. This only seemed to fume it and it took one mighty swing and struck the glass again.

**"Stabilization levels at 93%!"**

The glass was finally gone pushing the elder Lombax back a bit. He wasn't afraid and not backing away in fear. But grinning at to the magnificent being they just made. The 7th Omni legion. The elder Lombax raised his arms out dropping his own Omniwrench. The Omni Legion charged at its prey raising its weapon to make the fatal strike.

**"Stabilization levels at 100%!"**

The collar around the Omni Legions neck stopped it dead in its tracks. It flinched hard and the Omniwrench it held in its hand faded into thin air. Its head cocked back. The eyes burned a bright yellow and the lines around its body glowed yellow. The collar had a firm flow of energy around its neck. The elder Lombax looked at the Omni Legion now standing still floating in the air. Its the ability to levitate was expected. It wouldn't run but only glide across the air. 

The elder Lombax chuckled waving his hand in front of its face. The young Lombax got up taking a couple of breaths. The elder Lombax only smiled now.

"This will truly turn the tide in our favor in ending this war for good."


	2. File 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone it's time to start. 
> 
> for the BGM (if you wish to listen to) come over [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CT0G86qwm6c)

[Recollection]

: the action or faculty of remembering something

Act II

_"Now don't run around the store. Take a look around grab what you want and come back okay?", A middle-aged Lombax spoke with a firm but caring tone. He was speaking to his son allowing him to give him some freedom after being cramped up all day after school. The younger Lombax smiled and nodded in understanding. He quickly paced away fixing his back fixing his shoulder straps so they wouldn't be so tight on him. The store wasn't very big it was only a corner store but to the young Lombax, everything felt so big. He went through the chips section, trying to decide what he was in the mood for. He could hear his father's conversation with the clerk. The place was neat and tight. The air crisp due to the air conditioning and the stainless white tiles shooting his reflection back at him._

_"Kaden a welcoming customer! Good to see you! How's everything been?", the clerk asked. Kaden gave a grin putting his hands in his pockets._

_"Good to see you too Xiba! Not much has been going on, I left work a bit early to pick him up, usually, Alister is the one does it. I'm very grateful to have him in times of such a small task like this.", Kaden started to fold his arms while the Clerk sat back in a nearby chair. The clerk rubbed his chin while his ears wiggled a bit from curiosity._

_"I see. Ever since the RedMerge incident, you've been much busier. I remember hearing the Fastoonian Government set up a new task force right? Called Neuron?", The Clerk asked. His arm leaning against the counter._

_The young Lombax overhearing everything. The young Lombax enjoyed seeing Alister a lot but when Kaden was going out more for his duties, Alister had a more flexible schedule to help Kaden pick up his son. The young Lombax let his fingers glide across the products of multiple o colored bags. All having unique logos and fonts. His eyes widened seeing his favorite bag of chips. He quickly pulled it off reading the label. 'DX Chips, eat to get your groove on!'. The Lombax held it in one hand. Now he needed something to wash it down with. He walked an aisle over getting to the refrigerated drinks while his father and the clerk continued to chat._

_"Yeah. Neuron. In order to fight the chimeras as they are called now. Worst time too. Fastoon is finally able to achieve plant life. In due time it will no longer be a desert planet. ", Kaden replied. His tail swooshing side to side. The Clerk nodded in agreement. Fastoon was always a barren and desert-like planet unable to support any type of green whatsoever_

_"Indeed. The Polaris Galactic Peace Treaty really help in managing beef between a lot of planets. As a result, we were able to achieve that goal. I tell ya if it was only like this from the beginning.", the Clerk crossed his legs taking a breath in. Kaden looked around trying to find his son. He saw small little ears wiggle around from across the store._

_"Hey, we gotta so soon. You still have homework to do and training as well.", Kaden raised his voice a bit. The young Lombax shouted in return._

_"OKAY DAD!"_

_The young Lombax opened up one of the freezers and pulled out some flavored watered drink. It'll do. The young Lombax wasn't really picky. He was about to head to the counter so his father could pay he went along a magazine section, letting his eyes trail through the covers of them. The young Lombax enjoyed seeing the cool colors and new information on technology. He slowed his pace until something caught his eye. Ratchet stared at this cover for a few seconds before moving to the next one, but his green eyes went right back to it. The Lombax continued the stare at the magazine cover for a bit completely entranced as if he were in some sort of spell. The young Lombax stuffed his drink in one pocket of the sweater he was wearing and the chips in the over. He used his now free hands to grab the magazine. He can see a Lombax on the cover. A male one. He read the title of it._

_"Fitness" and the small sentence underneath it. "Get the muscles you need to be a warrior!", ah so it was one of those magazines. Lombaxes weren't always the perfect race. Silly things such as these had a 50/50 chance of working. This was aimed at a specific audience But the young Lombax wasn't interested in reading. He was busy admiring the lean muscles the male Lombax was showing on the cover. The tight shorts he had on, and the structure of his tail looking firm and strong. The young Lombax eyes dilated now feeling something he never felt before. Hard to describe. Was it wanting to look like the Lombax he was looking at?_

_"Ratchet...." Kaden called out._

_The boy didn't respond._

_"RATCHET"_

_______________________________

_-_ Present Day-

"RATCHET! YOU IN THERE. YOU NEED TO PRACTICE FOR TODAY", Ratchet's father's voice echoed through the hallways. Ratchet snapped back into reality, quickly closing an incognito tab on his PC before bringing up some work he needed to finish up by tomorrow. It was the weekend and that was when training sessions were pushed more. Ratchet can hear his father's footsteps approaching his door and pretended to write stuff down. A few random equations and numbers would ought to do the trick. Kaden knocked on his son's door a couple of times before Ratchet set down his pencil and opened the door. His father smiling pressing his hands at his hips.

"Almost finished with homework?", Kaden asked

"Uhhhh, yeah it's Quantum stuff. I always save that for last. Mr.Kepler really assigns a lot.", Ratchet partially lied. When it came to Math, Ratchet wasn't too fond of it but it was a requirement. He would procrastinate and try to avoid doing it so much. It would cost him nights of him wanting to do other things.

"Well, you need a break you could use it. You've been in there for an hour. Let's try not to waste some daylight. Alister will be coming over in the evening.", Ratchets ears slightly perked up at hearing his name. Kaden can see the excitement through Ratchet even though it was so subtle. "In the meantime let's continue practicing your wrench techniques." Kaden turned around walking away. Ratchet groaned.

"Dad, come on, I'm ready. I want to do learn some of the cool stuff I've seen you and Alister do when you spar. I'm like way ahead of everyone at the academy. " Ratchet protested. Kaden sighed throwing in a chuckle or two. He swung around folding his arms.

"Ratchet I know you want to perform the highly advanced techniques but remember the only reason you are the way that you are is because of the extra and outside training you do", Kaden's tail swung around while he raised an eyebrow. Ratchet bit his lip trying to figure out to respond with.

"Ok point taken but, I think I should get a new Omniwrench to practice with. The one I use is practically a relic already. I want the new ones you get at your works Headquarters, can't you sneak one for me please?", Ratchet dragged out the please for a while. Kaden only smiled.

"You know I can't just give Neuron's Omniwrench to you. You haven't earned it yet. If you work hard and keep the pace you have now you can get into Fastoon's Neuron Headquarters quicker and then get it." Kaden explained to Ratchet. Ratchet walked out into the hallway from his room, closing the door behind him. He couldn't blame his father though. Kaden used to tell him tales of how much his father used to get in over his head. Ratchet proceeded to walk into the living room with his father, from there the porch door connected to it showed a training court. Kaden wrapped his arm around his sons' shoulders.

"Look I just don't you to bite off more than you chew. You haven't even figured out a wrenchship style yet." Kaden rubbed Ratchet's shoulders to comfort him. Ratchet smiled.

"When is mom coming home?", Ratchet asked. Kaden let go of Ratchet's shoulders using his hands to open the door leading into the training court. The heat bust its way in both Lombaxes can feel the intense heat. Fastoons heat was something one should not take lightly. Ratchet needed to have several bottles of water to make sure he didn't pass out.

"She won't be home for tonight. She recently got involved with a new project down at the Gigas Research Institute. She'll be staying with Lora in Zone 9", Kaden walked out looking for the table where the Omniwrenchs would be placed. Ratchet stood quiet when he heard the reply but nonetheless had to come to terms with how busy both of his parents would be for most of his adulthood. But thankfully Alister would be around. Hell Alister was coming down for the evening.

Ratchet walked out into the training court moving his shoulders to loosen them up a bit. He did a couple of stretches feeling the burn between some of them.

It was going to be one long training session.


	3. File 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope yall are doing alright. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This chapter's first BGM is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdB6JzyXl0U) The second BGM (if you prefer to listen to it is in the story) Let me know if you guys enjoy the music as I want to try to make it interactive. If you want a more calm and relaxing way I can stop using music.

[Training]

: the action of teaching a person or animal a particular skill or type of behavior

: the action of undertaking a course of exercise and diet in preparation for a sporting event.

Kaden raised his arm to reveal a holographic screen above it, pressing several buttons. The training court began to rise and shift in multiple ways creating several platforms and openings. Ratchet walked past him to grab his wrench and put behind his back making sure it stuck to the magnetic part of his buckle. Ratchet began to do more stretches while the platform was finishing up its transformation. It was more vertical than horizontal. More condensed. Kaden double-checked the settings before muttering to himself and closing the floating digital screen. Ratchet observed the platform above his head while squinting his eyes to make sure he didn't go blind. He can feel his fur getting hot and the sweat sticking to the tank top he was wearing. Kaden stood back a bit crossing his arms.

"Alright let's do a warm-up but differently this time. You fair well with platforming but you can do it more vertically? And WITHOUT any help of gadgets.", Kaden asked. Ratchet smirked dusting off anything on his hands. He put on some fingerless combat gloves that he got from the table.

"Pffft I can handle this even without gadgets. We Lombaxes gotta remain in tip-top shape, right?", Ratchet shot back hyping himself up. He can see the opening of where he needs to go. Kaden proudly smiled.

"That's the spirit!", Kaden can see Ratchet getting ready to sprint. The young Lombax got in his running stance ready to dominate this course.

"Okay ready?", Kaden asked. Ratched didn't turn around but nodded quickly.

"3....2...1...GO", Kaden shouted.

Ratchet took off sprinting using the momentum to jump onto a floating platform near the ground. He followed the trail of floating platforms before making a turn and running down a long path. The path began to break apart and he needed to jump as the floor beneath him started to spread diagonally. Kaden can see his son ascending quickly, his ears flicking. He never saw the boy so determined. Usually, Ratchet would groan and whine for a few minutes before completing the course every time breaking his own personal record. Kaden had a theory as to why. It was pretty obvious as to why. Ratchet pushed forward seeing thing horizontal wall to his left. He dashed forward jumping to the wall running along the surface people pushing himself off to land on the opposite end. Ratchet can see small cube ledges to grab onto with his hands. He leaped into the air grabbing them quickly climbing and reaching the top. He can see another platform a bit farther. He took a couple of steps back then charging full speed hopping off. In midair, he took out his omniwrench and stuck it into the floating wall. He adjusted and swung around pushing himself up and taking the wrench along with him. He landed perfectly. Ratchet took out his wrench as it was time to go against some digital opponents.

The digital enemies appeared. Ratchet was taken off guard as who the enemies would be. Chimeras. Ratchet got more pumped as he realized what dad was doing. Ratchet got in his fighting stand seeing a beast chimera, a sword chimera, and a shield chimera. Kaden clenched his teeth as he saw his son high above. ' _Oh, man, I hoped I didn't put too much on him'_ Kaden thought to himself. He took a deep breath. Ratchet swung his wrench around, feeling his tanktop drenched in sweat, his tail moving in all types of directions from adrenaline. Ratchet mocked the digital enemies.

"Come which one of you guys is going down first?", Ratchet held out his arms egging them on. The sword chimera charged first using its large arm which had a sword as its replacement and Ratchet dodged it easily using a roundhouse kick to knock it down making it spin out of control. The beast chimera used its legs to jump in the air, Ratchet spun around using his wrench to hit the chimera as hard as he could. The blow was so strong it sent the chimera off the platform making it disappear into thin air. Kaden got the notification of the data chimera destroyed. _'Wow...incredible',_ Kaden remarked.

Ratchet was able to deal with the sword chimera still on the ground a devastating hit when the shield legion using its own body to protect. it. Ratchet got taken off guard but did a backflip to regain his footing. Ratchet charged at the shield legion chucking his Omniwrench at it, the shield chimera went back a bit leaving the sword chimera exposed. Ratchet leaped grabbing the wrench in the air dying a flying swallow piercing the sword chimera right in the chest. The chimera vanished. The shield chimera trying to attack Ratchet with its shield but Ratchet jumped up twisting his body in midair using his wrench to make a clean blow onto the shield chimera. The shield chimera disappeared. Ratchet took a couple of deep breaths to regain his composure.

Kaden got notification after notification, smiling at his son's success.

"WARM UP COMPLETE", a feminine robotic spoke said. Ratchet looked down seeing his father's figure waving up at him. Ratchet raised his omniwrench in victory. At the course lowered Kaden started clapping his hands. Ratchet tossed his wrench in the air and caught. He laughed due to the excitement and battle.

"Well done. That was an excellent warm-up." Kaden said. Ratchet playfully shook his head.

"You call THAT a warm-up? Please I wasn't even trying.", Ratchet replied taking in another breath. Kaden raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that so. I guess we better get the real training then. You have been studying several fighting styles that were presented to you right?", Kaden asked while he took out his own Omniwrench. Ratchet squinted his eyes in curiosity.

"Maaaaaybe", Ratchet leads on. Ratchet twisted his neck a bit popping some bones in his neck. He sighed in relief. Kaden pressed a couple more buttons on the holo screen. An Arena slowly started to form around them. Ratchet took a look around confused at the situation.

"What's going on? I never have seen this arena before. Usually, I fight against creatures like cragmites for example." Ratchet saw his father's Omniwrench at his side. Ratchet's eyes opened wide. Kaden put the screen away one more.

"Yeah, you do that. But this time, you'll be sparring against me."

Ratchet smiled in happiness.

"Alright!", Ratchet got in his fighting stance. It was different as he was style trying to figure what he was going for. The arena formed high walls. Kaden grabbed his Omniwrench, which had a different design and grip than Ratchets. It had a black stainless color to it, blue thin lines trailing down all the way to the grip. Yellow dots formed near the front of the wrench. Overall it was pretty badass. Kaden got in his stance. He had one hard forward with the wrench back a bit.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"LET'S [GO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hivlr9dUyI)", Kaden shouted.

Ratchet charged at his father dealing quick flows to which Kaden was able to deflect easily. Ratchet did an upwards strike making Kaden step to the side. Kaden did a horizontal strike making Ratchet duck. Ratchet used the moment to do low swinging kick, making Kaden jump. Ratchet took a few steps back and regained his footing. Kaden stood where he was raising his hand motioning it forward. Ratchet pressed a button on his wrench making the head disconnect now chained together but a plasma string. Kaden smirked. Ratchet now began to swing the wrench from a distance. Kaden duck and cartwheeled with grace. Kaden rushed in stopped the plasma whip making it wrap around his Omniwrench. Ratchet grunted trying to pull if off Kaden's weapon. Kaden used pull Ratchet forward making Ratchet scream in surprise. Kaden flicking his leg up kicking back Ratchet making him lose his wrench. Ratchet hit the ground hard but rolled back using his hands to push and give himself distance. Ratchet flicked his nose and now raised his hands up. Kaden shook the plasma string off his wrench.

"Come try to get your wrench back.", Kaden teased. Ratchet ran forward sliding across the ground nearly missing Kaden's counterattack. He snatched his wrench back as quickly as he lost it. Ratchet pressed a button making the wrench snap back to its neck. Ratchet sent out quick blows once more making Kaden step back deflecting each attack. Both wrenches making hard metals smack against one after another. Ratchet using his body to swing himself around propelling himself in the air using his omniwrench as an extra range to make multiple spinning attacks. Kaden realized his was being overwhelmed and connected an attack from his son. Now both wrenchs grinding against one another as Kaden and his son were now face to face.

"You're not predicting you're only going in the moment.", Kaden told Ratchet. Ratchet grunted to try and hold back his fathers' strength but it was too much. Ratchet lost the standoff and now was disarmed. Ratchet saw his wrench fly in the air and land behind Kaden. Kaden held the Ominwrench to his face. Ratchet looked around it seeing his fathers' gentle smile.

"and THAT concludes your training." Kaden snapped his fingers making the arena fade. Ratchet sat down on the ground taking a couple of deep breaths. Kaden chuckled.

"You are improving I'll give you that. But I know what you were trying to pull. That's not a trick I taught you." Kaden held out a hand to which Ratchet greeted and used it to pull himself up. Ratchet dusted himself off. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I see Alister has been teaching you a few moves. But you need to remember Alister has an Omnistaff now. A more extended version of the Ominwrench. More powerful than the Praetorian OmniWrench he used to have. It's more advanced, lighter and deadlier." Kaden added. Ratchet walked to the porch door to sit the shade the house was provided from the extra roof.

"That's still a shitty name thought for such a weapon", Ratched joked around. Kaden shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. For now, its called the Omnistaff. Until a better name can come into play", Kaden agreed. Kaden looked at the horizon. The sun was setting. A beautiful evening now presenting itself. It's colors of orange, red and yellow making a nice canvas across the sky. 

"Alister should be over soon, go shower and finish the rest of your work," Kaden ordered. Ratched stood up again.

"Yeah, you got it Dad", Ratchet left his Omniwrench on the porch leaving his father to pick it up. Kaden didn't mind.

Ratchet was excited about this evening. He burst through the door going through his drawers taking some clothes with him into the bathroom. Alister was coming over to hang out with them.

Alister...Thoughts of the older Lombax running though Ratchet's mind.


	4. File 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. let's get right to it. No time wasted GO GO GO GO. 
> 
> Here is this chapters BGM click [ Here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25gHVGJkHm8)
> 
> Optional as always

[Evening]

; the period of time at the end of the day, usually from about 6 p.m. to bedtime.

Ratchet remained in the shower for some time, his heart racing a bit from hearing Alister was coming over. His went fur finally cooling down from afternoon practice. Cold showers were the best. Warm showers had no purpose. They were on a desert planet it was hot enough as it was. Being in the shower gave him some time to think. Growing up it only seemed cute to Kaden and his mom to have Alister play with Ratchet. Whether it was from sparring, playing video games or just hanging out in general. Leaning on Alister's shoulder for attention. Following him around. He remembers his mom telling him funny stories of when he was a toddler of him hugging Alister all the time. The Older Lombax really had no children of his own so it seemed well. At first. As time went on and the Lombax grew older. Feelings arose in him, that he wasn't sure how to describe at first. Ratchet took some time to rinse his face a bit more and started to finish up by washing his ears. He flung his tail around him to do several strokes. Kaden always said females loved the tail. Ratchet chuckled to himself remembering his first girlfriend. More so it was elementary there was drama always flying around, rumors and kids just doing dumb things trying to find true love. Ratchet remembered those good times. Around high school, it was calmer. He had a couple of friends that went to the same high school as him while others went to different schools and at some times hormones were flying everywhere. At the same time, it was tedious. Ratchet couldn't focus either on wanting to get intimate with someone or whatnot. Ratchet finished and turned off the shower. He took a towel and begun to dry himself seeing his fur fluff up making him look a bit fuzzier. Ratchet looked at the wide mirror on the bathroom wall. He flexed showing off some muscle.

"Alright, who's the man?", Ratchet asked the mirror. The mirror just showed his reflection. More so after binge-watching a tv-series and at the end of the credits, you see yourself.

"YOU'RE THE MAN", Ratchet said with a bit more confidence. But the smile slowly faded as his mind went into confusion. Was this just Philia? Love without romantic attraction that occurs between friends or family members. It occurs when both people share the same values and respect for each other. No that wasn't it.

This...This was.....

*knock**knock**knock*

"Ratchet, are you almost finished? I'm cooking dinner for us. It's Sausage Ragu over Creamy Polenta! Your favorite!" Kaden spoke through the door. Ratchet jumped out of his thoughts.

"Okay, dad! I'll be right out!" Ratchet responded. He finished drying up, getting dressed with a grey tank top and black shorts. He opened the door walking into his room tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper. He then sat for a couple of minutes opening up his window to let in cool evening air. Evening and nights during Fastoon compensated for the intense heat during the day and afternoon. His tail swinging slowly making small thumping noises upon hitting the mattress. He took a moment to ponder looking at the nearby time on his alarm clock. It wouldn't be another half hour till Alister would come over. Mom was busy constantly even before he was born and since his father took up a position at Neuron HQ it would only be him and Alister alone together from time to time. Ratchet always considered opening up to Alister but it was fear of rejection from the older Lombax or fear of being a dishonor to their family. It could be both. For such a highly advanced species they had their flaws. He looked at the fur on his arms seeing them go down becoming smooth once more. He laid down to stare at the ceiling. It was only for a couple of minutes before he came to a conclusion.

Ratchet had become attracted to him. Everything about Alister seemed perfect. Ratchet bit his lip subconsciously wagging his tail. Those handsome dark red eyes made Ratchets heart race every time. His white fur and maroon-red stripes reflecting the sun's rays giving off shiny contours. Even the way he spoke, with such authority and passion, had Ratchet's imagination make such scenarios that would hit him in all the right places.

"I wonder how big---NO, NO. Alister is your dads' friend. He's older. He's...smarter...and charming and--FUCK!" Ratchet shouted with frustration. For someone who is a young adult, he was acting like a teenaged again. The rules of society wouldn't bend this way. What would happen if he told his father this? Would Kaden flat out throw him out? No I mean it's his father. He loves him. He can hear Kaden speedwalking. Ratchet quickly got up trying to think of something. He stood uplifting on one leg and curling his toes.

"Ratchet you alright?", Kaden peeked around the frame of the door. Ratchet turned to his father nodding.

"Y-Yeah I just stubbed my toe.", Ratchet responded. "Nothing serious", he added. Kaden raised an eyebrow before heading back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Ratchet closed his door hearing the click it made. He leaned against it. He did not usually behave this way. Even hearing the elder Lombax's name sent him in a frenzy. He took a couple of breaths. He looked back at the clock again. Ratchet widened his eyes. Only 10 minutes before Alister would arrive. Time was surely flying fast. Ratchets nose twitched. His stomach growled making its attention known. Ratchet rubbed his stomach as he headed out in the kitchen area. The dinner area was connected to the Kitchen so it was quick and easy to serve food. No time wasted. Kaden was making some last touches.

"Ratchet!", he called out. "Can you set the table please?", he requested.

"Sure", Ratchet listened and quickly took out some plates spreading his hand wide to hold three of them. He dug through the kitchen drawers pulling out some forks and knives. Ratchet placed the plates down spreading the utensils. He walked back got some cups and finished up by bringing napkins. A knock on the door can be heard. Kaden turned around looking at Ratchet. 

"Good timing too! Ratchet open the door for Alister please?", Kaden asked Ratchet obliged and unlocked the door and pressed some buttons making it slide open. A white fur, red striped Lombax with broad shoulders and stunning muscles stood in front of Ratchet. Ratchets eyes dilated seeing the lombaxs attire. The male was wearing a tank top similar to Ratchets only black and it was tight. The Lombax's pecs were stunning to him. A formal but firm voice spoke.

"Why if isn't Ratchet! Good to see you again haha come here!", Alister spread his arms wrapping around him pulling Ratchet in. Alister's mighty laugh echoed through the place. Meanwhile, Kaden only giggled while he set the food down. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Alister, his fingers trailing through the soft white fur. Ratchet felt his back muscles...so firm yet tender. Ratchet can smell him. The hug only lasted for a few seconds before they both let go of each other. Kaden set the food on the table before smacking his hands together in accomplishment.

"Alright who's ready to eat!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys as the story progresses the chapters will begin to get a bit longer. So enjoy btw!


	5. File 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you guys are doing alright! Here is the next chapter. Here is the BGM up until a certain point. There are a couple more in here. As always it's optional to listen while reading. Look for the highlighted words. If you guys don't want it just let me know!
> 
> Remember don't force yourself. You don't have too if you don't want too.
> 
> [Here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuFJF3TvOyA)

[Dinner]

: the main meal of the day, taken either around midday or in the evening.

The three settled down digging into their meal. Kaden wasn't the best chef but he sure knew how to make a good meal. Kaden was sipping on Fastoonian wine while Alister drank some soda. Ratchet had plain old water. He wasn't a really big fan of alcoholic drinks. He remembered the last time he got drunk and it wasn't exactly the best experience he would like to have. Ratchet can taste the flavors of Seared crumbled pork as it was enriched with red wine, tomatoes, and fresh herbs. His stomach was beginning to be satisfied with what it was receiving. It was quiet other than Alister practically inhaling his meal. Kaden made big servings for when Alister would come over, in fact, the food was set up like a small tower nearly falling over. No one would worry about a mess because the Elder Lombax could eat so much. Ratchet wondered how the hell Alister literally never had any consequences to eating so fast. Alister swallowed a chunk of his food.

"Man Kaden you are getting better at cooking," Alister complimented. Kaden shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no big deal really. A simple recipe and a few trips to other markets on other planets and you have a nice hearty meal.," Kaden said. Alister shook his head.

"Hmmm. Kaden, you could set up your own restaurant you know?" Alister pointed his fork at Kaden, giving him a wink. Kaden rolled his eyes.

"Now you're just teasing me. Ria taught me a little bit," Kaden said taking another sip of his wine. Ratchet kept quiet, occasionally trying not to stare at Alister for too long. Alister took another bite, then to wash it down with some soda.

"Ah right. Ria. How has she been? I haven't seen her in a while actually." Alister asked. Kaden took a deep breath explaining the situation.

"Yeah, she took up a huge project at the Gigas Research Institute way before we met. Back then, I had no IDEA how to make things. Ria always left money on the counter so I can go out and buy food. After Ratchet was born, she used the free time to help me.," Kaden laughed at the memory. Alister smiled.

"I remember that! Yeah, the first meal you made me try, I swear, I thought I was going to puke!"Alister joked around leaning into his chair with one arm around it. Alister looked at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I'm sure you can attest to that?", Alister asked giving the young Lombax a warm smile. Ratchet chuckled. Even looking into the face of Alister was a challenge as it was. His toned jaw, his glimmering eyes, Ratchet felt his cheeks run red hot. He used a napkin to wipe off any food from his face. He sometimes didn't like his fur being yellow. Lombaxes with grey hair could easily hide their blush. But in other cases, if Alister were to blush, Ratchet would see it immediately. For Ratchet he kept the naptkin at his mouth while his cheeks returned to their normal color

"I don't remember many of Dad's bad dishes. Then again they were probably so bad, I must have passed out from the smell,"Ratchet pretended to gag. The joke made Alister raise his head in laughter while Kaden held his hand to his chest eyes wide open. His jaw lowered in surprise. Moments like these were the best. Ratchet only wished these times were long just like in the past. Alisters' laugh was so loud you can probably hear it from a mile away.

"Ouch, guys. Ratchet how can you go against your own father like that? I'll have you know that my cooking skills are decent now.", Kaden tried to shoot back. Alister held out his fist making Ratchet fist bump it.

"Good one Ratchet.", Alister said. Ratchet smiled in return. Kaden shook his head taking another bite of his food. He scraped up the last few bits of it, taking large bites. His cheeks filled with the sausage. Kaden used the wine to make it soggy and swallow it. Kaden used his napkin to wipe off any food stuck to his lips. Alister finished his plate and took another serving making it full once more. Kaden laid back in his chair taking a deep breath. He was full and crossed his arms. Ratchet took a couple more bites. He wasn't even done with his full plate. Was he full or he didn't feel like eating anymore? Kaden noticed the lack of empty space on the plate.

"Ratchet you full?", Kaden asked. Ratchet looked up at his father shrugging.

"Uh... I guess. Maybe I ate fast and I'm no longer hungry.", Ratchet lied trying to come up with an excuse. Alister raised a finger getting Ratchet's attention after he finished another bite.

"I see what the problem is. You want to stay in shape. Can't blame ya. I see your muscles, I see your work Ratchet", Alister teased. The white Lombax chuckled with some food still in his mouth. "I mean look at your father, don't you see that little belly forming?", he jokingly added. Kaden raised an eyebrow.

"Haha very funny Alister. I'll have you know, I am in tip-top shape. How else do you think I'm the leader of the Neuron Squad Unit. That's why you're in second in command HA!", Kaden fired back. Ratchet made an 'O' formation with his mouth. Now the two were getting fired up. Roasting each other and coming after one another. Alister looked up after finishing his plate for the 3rd time. His tail was moving around in a small frenzy.

"Oooooo low blow Kaden", Alister hit his chest to release a burp making sure it fired in Kaden's direction. Kaden quickly pinched his nose.

"Alister! Gross!" Kaden exclaimed. Ratchet smiled seeing the two best friends go at it. Two friends that knew each other from birth. Ratchet set his fork aside, chuckling along at the two friends' tactics. Ratchet enjoyed these moments. If only Mom was here instead of working. Nothing would sever this bond. No matter how far they're apart. No matter how busy they are and rarely see each other. No matter what the situation was, both would go the ends of the galaxy to see each other.

"Hey, Ratchet?", Alister faced Ratchet making the Lombax snap out of his thoughts.

"Yea?"

"In three weeks you'll have the Neuron Entrance Exam. How are ya feeling about it?", Alister asked.

"Oh... that? I was born ready for that. I'll pass with flying colors. Soon I'll be able to join you both in the field! Instead of just spending my time at the academy.", Ratchet replied. Alister nodded proudly.

"That's what I like to hear. You'll be great at it. Better than your father", Alister faced Kaden when he finished his sentence. Kaden finished his wine.

"Well, no shit Sherlock, that is the goal." Kaden giggled.

The three were having a nice moment when Kaden's wrist started to vibrate. Kaden flicked the wrist device on, making a small screen appear. His energetic face slowly dimmed when he read further into the message. He flicked it off getting the dirty plates and taking them to the kitchen. Alister's brows dug in. Ratchet curved his lip. He knew what was coming. Both Lombaxs at the table looked at each other.

"It's work again isn't it?", Ratchet questioned his father, even though he already knew what the answer was. Kaden turned around setting the plates near the kitchen sink.

"Yeah. But's for a quick meeting. It'll take 10 minutes. I'll put your food in a container and you can have it for lunch tomorrow." Kaden went through the cabinet underneath the sink, fumbling around finding a container to fit the food into. Meanwhile, Alister got up to take the large bowl now empty due to them eating, mainly Alister's doing and took it to the counter as well. Ratchet's ears sunk back as he got up to take the cups and place them in the sink. It was really late what could work want with him at this hour? Kaden dumped Ratchet's portion and put it in the fridge. Alister placed his hand on Kaden's shoulder.

"Hey I'll take care of this. You can leave okay?" Alister tightened his grip. Kaden nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back. It's the weekend, so there's nothing to be so upset about. We have all night to relax." Kaden walked to Ratchet giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving out the front door. He took his wallet and card key. He faced both Lombaxs once more.

"Try not to destroy the place, please? That goes for you Alister I know you." Kaden took two fingers and pointed them at the white-haired Lombax squinting his eyes. Alister rolled his eyes. Both chuckled. Then Kaden left leaving both of them alone. The door slid shut as both Lombaxs were now alone. Alister turned around to grab a sponge and wash the plates. He turned on the faucet and poured some soap on the sponge. Ratchet stood next to the elder trying to figure out how to start a conversation now. Alister looked at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, after I'm done with this, you want to watch a movie?", Alister asked giving a smirk. Ratchet unintentionally bit his lip.

 _That smile. That damn_ _smile_.. _.I want to see what they...taste..._

Ratched looked at the time. Near [midnight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ylf07SgDHHY)

"Uhhh, Sure! What are you in the mood to watch?" Ratchet asked scooting a bit closer. His tail moving in a wave-like pattern. Alister wasn't paying attention as he was finishing up washing the utensils. Alister stopped for a moment moving his eyes up to think of something.

"How about Kill Bill. Vol 1?", Alister replied. Ratchet nodded and he began to head to the living room. Ratchet looked for the remote to turn on the big tv they had hanging on their wall. Since both of his parents made great income they sometimes bought extravagant things as all adults tend to do. Ratchet found it and sat down pressing the power button to turn it on. Alister finished up putting the plates on the dish rack. He took a rag nearby and dried his hands. Ratchet's heart fluttered in his chest, increasing its pace. Back then Ratchet could easily chill with Alister on nights like these but now that he was older, being aroung Alister proved to be difficult. Nights like these, Ratchet can feel the butterflies bouncing all around his stomach. Alister walked in the living slowly sitting next to Ratchet. Ratchet gulped turning to one of movie streaming services provided and began to look around for the movie. Alister yawned stretching his arms across the couch. Ratchet noticed the energy in the Lombax lower as his body language was beginning to express his tired mood.

"Hey...if you want you can uh--head home. I am adult now you don't need to stay if you want." Ratchet let out a weak laugh after that. _Oh man, I'm screwing this up. Ratchet what are you doing? Make him stay. MAKE THE FIRST MOVE. No wait what if he's straight? Probably. But you won't know unless you try._

"Nonsense. It's always fun hanging out together. Remember you were young and you wanted to watch the Ring while your father was out?", Alister playfully raised an eyebrow. Ratchet cringed internally. Alister saw the body language and gave a heartwarming laugh.

"You were practically hugging me. Burying your head in my chest." Alister added more fuel to the fire. Ratchet punched the Lombaxs shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah you don't gotta remind me. Couldn't sleep for weeks. I'm starting the movie.", Ratchet clicked the play button on the screen. Ratchet scooted closer to Alister. Movie nights were the best for Ratchet. Winding down after a long day. He can hear Alisters heavy breathing. Ratchet slid hid head onto Alisters arm near his shoulder. Just like he did when he was younger. Alister didn't mind.

"Alister, you mind if ask you something?", Ratchet asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind staying the night?"

_________________________

-Neuron HQ-

[Kaden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tf1h-2DCzSY) walked into the command room passing by several computers still on showing the homescreen. He approached the lombax waiting at the desk. Three holo screens surrounded him. Kaden walked up placing his hands on his hips. The room was dimmly lit of course since the center was empty and there was barely anybody here. It was a day for workers at Neuron to relax since they were always under a lot of stress. A much older Lombax with fur the same color as Alisters folded his hands, His eye calm and collected. An omniwrench was set by his side. A scar running over one of his eyes. A sleek metal lower jaw lightly reflecting the blue screens across the room. To his left, a younger Lombax stood by him with a clipboard a white lab coat. Kaden sensed something was coming.

"Alright, I'm here. What is the situation?", Kaden crossed his arms. The younger Lombax adjusted his glasses.

"We know you're relaxing back at home. But we wanted to give you an update. It's about your son at the academy." he responded. Kaden grew defensive.

"What about him? Did he do something wrong?", Kaden asked showing to worriness in his tone. The older Lombax shook his head. His raspy voice rumbling.

"Your son shows remarkable skill at the academy. We would like to push his entrance exam up by a week. He is already eligible for the program." the Lombax responded. Kaden shot that comment down.

"With all due respect Commander Bain, My son still needs to finish his classes and he---", Kaden got interuppted.

"I'm aware of that yes, but your son shows amazing results. By the time he enters his prime, he will be an unstoppable warrior. Which is why we need someone like him in our Unit." Bain explained. The lombax with the clipboard continued the explanation.His lab coat slightly swooshing due to the AC in the building.

"We need a seventh Omni User. And with failure after failure, we think your son may have what it takes to become a user." The younger Lombax responsed. "Our decision is final and that's that"

Commander Bain dismissed the father. "Kaden you are free to go."

Kaden can feel his head boiling. Such a rash decision. Any father would have felt the same way. How long were they planning on telling him? Why so sudden now? Kaden shook his head in disbelief. Kaden walked out of the command room making a left and continuting down a hall to an elevator. What a way to ruin his weekend. His tail swung in agiatation. This was HIS son. But deep down he knew his son was ready for anything. Anything that came his way.

Kaden knew what he needed to do...


	6. File 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us continue moving forward in this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always here is this chapter BGM. Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7iLIAD27Pk) I went out on a stump here for the BGM for the ''part''. Buuuuut there are more stuff in this chapter you can look forward too!

[Dream]

: a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep.

: a cherished aspiration, ambition, or ideal.

_Ratchet felt the warm covers of his bed, his body feeling the crisp air as he was wearing nothing but his birthday suit. His tail swung from side-to-side. He can see from the edge of the bed a large built white-furred figure. Ratchet observed his room, the moonlight piercing in through the window giving it a purple and blue shine. Ratchet took heavy breaths seeing the figure crawl onto the bed. Ratchet began to smile seeing the moonlight showing Alister's face. His eyes dilated and his body filled with ecstasy. Alister took his hand and cupped Ratchet's cheek, moving his thumb along his face and eventually flicking Ratchet's lower lip with it. Ratchet did the same feeling Alister's face then trailing his hands down to this shoulders. Ratchet felt his member growing and pulsating. The Lombax started to drool as he admired Alister's body. Nothing on him, no armor, no clothes just his body exposed. His fur glistening and a gorgeous pink erection. Ratchet licked his lips. This is what he wanted, the elder Lombax all to himself. Sure the age gap was a thing but Ratchet didn't give two shits, and besides, older men have much more experience. Alister pushed Ratchet more onto the bed slowly spreading his legs apart so he can lean in. Ratchet can feel a pair of lips hit his own. A passionate and forced kiss. The young Lombax moaned and let Alister explore his mouth, two tongues fighting for dominance. Alister trailed his kisses up to Ratchet's ear giving a little nibble. Ratchet wrapped his arms around the Lombax sliding them down feeling his back muscles, his shoulders, trailing his fingers along a strong spine. Alister used his free hand to gently caress the younger lombaxs pelvic area.  
_

_"I want you" Alister whispered into Ratchet's ear sending down shivers throughout Ratchet's body. Ratchet can feel his sharp fangs bury into his shoulder, as the white-haired lombax gave a strong thrust sending Ratchet over the edge. Ratchet was beginning to leak. Alister used one of his hands to grab it. Ratchet can feel a warm hand stroking his erection, he grabbed the arms of the elder, giving small thrust while Alister was stroking it. Pre-cum covering his cock acting as a natural lubricant. Alister left a mark on Ratchet. Alister searched for Ratchet's lip in the dark finally coming into contact with them. He broke the kiss leaving a spit trail between him and Ratchet. Ratchet's eyes filled with a furious passion and lust._

_"I want to fuck you," Alister as his throat rumbled. Ratchet felt his cheeks run hot as a volcano. Alister began to push Ratchet's legs back showing a nice tight hole begging for it._

_"Please...do...Alister," Ratchet begged. He wanted Alister to do it. Breed him. Make him his. Alister stopped stroking Ratchet pushing his member between Ratchet's ass._

_He can feel it. His ass burning as the large erection penetrated him. Ratchet arched his back, grabbing the sheets, clenching his jaws. Alister went slowly at first, trying to be gentle; but he soon picked up steam and started thrusting harder. Ratchet can feel Something inside of him snap and all the pain vanished, leaving only an intense pleasure; Ratchet started rocking his hips in time with Alister to meet him at every thrust to increase pleasure._

_Both were getting close to the climax. Ratchet began to stroke his cock increasing his pace. He can hear Alisters grunts and moans, driving Ratchet into a frenzy. The white hair lombax fucked harder and faster, giving Ratchet a slight ragdoll treatment.  
_

_"I-I'm close, Ratchet!" Alister said. The elder grabbed Ratchet's hips giving a final thrust.  
_

_"I'm gonna fill you up... you're mine..."_

_Ratchet gasped for air letting out one intense moan. His breath slowed down as he pumped out cum covering himself in it. The white-hair lombax gave out large pumps, moaning with every thrust just wanting to give him his all.  
_

_This was the best thing he could ever ask for..._

__________________

_-_ Ratchet's house {Zone 12}-

Ratchet quickly shot up, eyes meeting the intense brightness of the morning sun. His body was sweating and his tank top drenched in it. His eyes darted around the room. He took a couple of deep breaths, his intense heartbeats slowing down with it. He clenched his chest feeling the intense beats. He sat straight up trying to piece together what happened. Ratchet touched his butt for a few seconds. He didn't feel any different. Nothing felt strange. Ratchet gulped, eyes wide open to the intense dream he had.

"Another one of those dreams again. But...did anything happen?" Ratchet spoke to himself. He took off his blanket covers exposing his legs to the warm air in the room. Ratchet took a few moments to pull his mind together. He wiped the remaining sweat off his forehead. Ratchet got up doing some minor stretches. His ears twitched upon hearing some noise in the kitchen. He also heard some muffled dialogue since his door was closed. Ratchet opened the door peering into the hallway that leads to the kitchen. He saw his parent's bedroom closed shut when he looked in the opposite direction. He stepped out heading to the kitchen. He noised twitched upon smelling some food. He stood against the corner looking into the kitchen. No one. He looked in the living room seeing a familiar figure laying down on the couch watching some tv.

It was Alister. Ratchet took a breath walking into the Lombaxes line of sight. Alister saw Ratchet come forward and he sat up straight giving him a warm smile.

"Ratchet, Good morning!" Alister said. Ratchet gave a simple nod.

"[Morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwU0CCBMs1o), " Ratchet replied. His head still processing the dream. There was silence after the greetings as Ratchet looked around, taking in his living scenery. Alister noticed the odd behavior.

"Ratchet, you alright?" Alister asked standing up walking to him. Ratchet shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah... I just can't remember what happened last night. Did... Did anything happened?" Ratchet asked fearing the worst. Alister shook his head.

"Not much. When the movie credits came on, You were laying on my lap passed out. You were making noises. Your tail was swinging graciously. You were enjoying it whatever it was" Alister explained.

The response made Ratchet calm but at the same time disappointed. The dream felt so real but he was glad that nothing set off any alarms. Or at least he thought. Ratchet rubbed the back of his head, enjoying the natural sunlight piercing through the windows. It was calming after such an intense dream. At some point, he needed to explain to Alister his feelings. The dreams were going to eat him away and keep coming back from time to time. Dreams can only be so good after a while before turning your reality into a nightmare.

"Hey... Alister, I-I wanted to talk to you about something" Ratchet put his hands into his shorts. Alister cocked his head a little giving a smirk. Ratchet can feel it coming.

"You were talking in your sleep again. Kind of funny, " Alister gave off a chuckle. Ratchet facepalmed. ' _Oh my god...I'm screwed'_ Ratchet thought to himself. His tail came to rest between his legs.

"What did I say?" Ratchet asked taking a gulp.

Alister rubbed his chin, before making yawn and proceeded to speak. "All I heard was my name. Your tongue was also sticking out just a bit. Whatever was going on, I was in it. I hoisted you off to your room. You're getting heavy you know? I remember when you were light as a feather when I could swing you around and throw you up in the air." Alister giggled remembering the old times. Ratchet shook his head rolling his eyes playfully.

"I'm not THAT heavy. I can't remember what it was. Dreams am I right? Anyway...uh where's dad?" Ratchet asked. Alister placed his had on his shoulder giving a firm squeeze.

"He's in the room sleeping still. He came home a bit agitated. He'll explain when he gets up. Do you want to grab something to eat or should I make breakfast?" Alister waited for a response.

Ratchet took a sec to respond. The dream was fading away and now was just gone. Ratchet can still feel his body sweaty from waking up and he didn't want to go out smelly. The cool living room breeze make things easier for him. Fastoon mornings always had a chill breeze before turning the temperature up and shooting down sunrays hotter than some of the space volcanos.

"Let's not wake dad up. I'll take a shower and brush my teeth and we can get breakfast nearby okay?" Ratchet put his hand of Alister's when he still had his grip on him. Alister nodded. He let go to sit back down on the couch. Ratchet turned away walking into his room quietly closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath.

"Damn it, I've fallen for him..."


	7. File 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I hope you are all doing well. Procrastinating my work by writing this chapter :D Gotta love it huh? Alright, Alright I guess we should get started. 
> 
> Okay here is the first BGM. 
> 
> [Enjoy!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=webt5GgXCuQ)

[Morning]

: the period of time between midnight and noon, especially from sunrise to noon.

Ratchet finished getting dressed while Alister waited by the front door. He was still in the bathroom grooming his ears making sure they were clean. His tail was swinging side-to-side in minor excitement. A morning with Alister. Just the two of them together. He swung his tail around grooming that as well making sure he didn't miss any spots. Alister scrolled through his phone leaning against the wall by the front door. Ratchet got his stuff and walked out of the bathroom. He wore dark blue jeans, a long white sleeved shirt and brought along a light grey jacket. Alister still had his clothes on from the night before. His attention turning to Ratchet as he approached him. Alister put his phone in his pocket before looking at the young Lombaxes attire. Alister looked up and down Ratchet's clothes. Ratchet felt his chest grow warm, his tail resting between his legs. Ratchet dug his hands into his pockets. Alister raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms.

"How do I look?" Ratchet asked. The room was quiet, nothing but a clock ticking on the wall. Alister gave a smirk.

"You're going out like that?" Alister joked. Ratchet gave a weak laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a nice morning. I want to look my best. Is this not good enough for you?" Ratchet shot back. Alister gave a chuckle before approaching him and fixing his shirt. Ratchet can see the muscles from the elder lombax move gently, Ratchet noticed a nipple slightly peeking through from the cloth of his tank top.

"There we go. NOW you look good." Alister said. "Are you ready to go?" He added. Ratchet nodded. Alister pressed a button opening the door, making it slide open. Alister walked out first followed by Ratchet. Ratchet pulled out his keycard swiping it through the outside lock. He pressed two buttons hearing the door lock. Ratchet put the keycard in his back pocket. The duo walked down several flights of stairs before reaching the 1st floor. Where Ratcher lived it was a large building. Every floor had large condos that would make the building stretch across acres. One of the largest buildings where people lived. When getting settled in, Kaden revamped the porch area adding in a training area and safe from private eyes. They continued their path through the glass door, with Alister pushing both doors opening make his grand exit. Ratchet stood by his side. A clear blue sky hovered over the city. Crisp air entering their lungs. The suns warm rays hitting their fur giving them a nice way to wake up. The streets weren't busy. Things wouldn't ramp up till the afternoon. Ratchet took a look around. Vehicles passing by, both on the ground and hovering. The soft engines of the hovering vehicles letting out gentle roars echoed through the streets. A couple of Lombaxes were showing each other tricks with their hover boots and a couple of stands were set up, with officers just walking by. Ratchet looked up at a giant holo-screen plastered on one of the tall buildings. The screen displayed faces of missing Lombaxes ranging from young ones to elders. 

"Alister... do you think things return to normal?" Ratchet asked while continuing to stare at the screen. A couple of seconds passed and the screen displayed new faces. Alister looked to where Ratchet was looking at.

"I'm not so sure. It's been a while since the streets were this calm especially since we're more downtown. Ever since the Redmerge incident, Chimeras have been a problem. And Lombaxes either disappear or transform into chimeras themselves from Redshift." Alister explained, gripping Ratchet's shoulder. He turned to the face of the younger Lombax. Ratchet turned to meet eye contact with him. Alister dropped his arm to his side putting them in his back pockets.

"Why don't we finish our plan. Let's get some breakfast I'm starving, " Alister said changing the subject. Ratchet nodded.

"What are you in the mood for?" Alister asked. Ratchet pondered for a moment looking at the vehicle passing by on the ground.

"How about a cafe? Somewhere to just sit and relax." Ratchet suggested. Alister nodded before asking something else.

"Alright, which cafe?", Alister said with a smirk. Ratchet chuckled. He took another second to think about it.

"Daniel's Bakery and Cafe?" Ratchet suggested He noticed the facial expressions in the elder. Ratchet knew that look, but regardless asked anyway."What's wrong?"

Alister rubbed the back of his head then eventually resting his head with both of his hands. He looked up at the sky twisting his mouth in disastifcation.

"That's a little far no? You don't want to go to Wonderland Cafe?" Alister raised the question. Ratchet shook his head.

"Ew no. Come on you don't want to take the walk?" Ratchet asked as he began to walk forward passing the elder. He turned around smiling. The sun making his fur a beautiful golden tone. Alister looking at the green eyes glistening. He couldn't help but shrug his shoulders and sighing.

"Oh, Alright let's go you needy brat", Alister quipped. Ratchet felt his tail swung around hitting his legs in excitement.

___________________

-Gigas Research Institute--

[Ria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kl2DIKbtGc) was laying on one of the couches in the break room, her eyes heavy and her head throbbing from the intense working from looking at computer screens. All she can think about was going home, seeing her son and giving her husband a hug. When the RedMerge incident struck, many lives were lost. She vowed to herself that it wouldn't happen again. But that day changed everything and everyone. Ria missed the days of coming home early and hugging her son giving many kisses on his forehead. Ratchet...her only son. A very special boy. She regretted taking this project, but under the circumstances, Fastoon was in, it was like she had no other choice. She put her hand to her stomach feeling its growls. She was hungry. She groaned and got up slowly walking to the vending machine. Energy drinks wouldn't do. She needed water. She took out her card and inserted it into the slot. Once the payment was made, she pressed one of the buttons for a name brand water. She lost track of time. All she knew was that it was the weekend and nothing more. All she can recall was starting her shift last week. Ria grabbed the bottle and leaned into the couch. She opened and began to drink quenching her thirst and temporarily her stomach. She set the bottle aside and laid down. Her break just started and she needed to sleep.

"Thankfully I have an... hour..." Ria said to herself as she began to doze off. All of a sudden a couple of footsteps were making its way towards her. Her ears twitched and she muttered to herself. She looked up seeing Commander Bain. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. She yawned as the older Lombax spoke.

"Ria..." Bain said. Ria raised her arms.

"Yep, that's my name" Ria replied. Bain grunted and cleared his throat.

"Before you get that beauty sleep of yours, We need to take more blood samples." Bain snapped his fingers, making a Lombax with a clipboard approach right next to him. The younger Lombax proceeded to speak.

"We set up a room nearby. You won't need to travel across the institute. It'll only take a couple of minutes." The lombax kept pressing the button on his pen, constantly making an annoying clicking noise. Ria shook her head and took a deep breath. As if she was tired enough, she didn't feel like getting up.

"My division and I have been working nonstop, and you need more blood samples? I told you before, our suits protect us from the Red Matter--"

"We understand, but it's not your team's blood samples we need right now..." Commander Bain interrupted Ria. Ria felt her heart race.

"You need mine again...?" Ria asked. Commander Bain nodded.

"Ria you know why we need it...One of the few reasons we pushed up your son's entrance exam date" Commander Bain explained. Ria stood up looking him dead in the eye. Bain didn't flinch, yet he remained calm.

 _Has the RedMerged incident made us THAT desperate?_ Ria thought to herself.

___________________

[-Daniel's Bakery and Cafe-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBvpLLVsFQ8)

The door swung open hitting the tiny bell at the top alerting the employees the two customers walking in. Ratchet can feel the cool breeze when walking in. The food here to him was worth. Even after going through several checkpoints through the streets. After the RedMerge incident, the Fastoonian Government established several checkpoints to scan all civilians and personnel for any type of Red Matter. Ratchet can smell the fresh-baked bread and the delicious things that were being cooked up in the kitchen. Alister was right along beside him. The golden words upon the white-tile pattern on the wall spelling out the name of the cafe. Beautiful decorations along the wall, showing them all kinds of bread. Lightbulbs going across the cafe from left to right. Beautifully decorated floor tiles panned across the floor. The employee stood in front of them across the counter, hands folded and a gentle smile welcomed them.

"Good morning! What would you like?" The employee asked in a gentle tone. Ratchet stared at the menu looking through they offered for today. Alister did the same.

"Morning to you too! May I get a...BLT Premium Daniel's, please?" Ratchet asked. The employee nodded and turned over to Alister who was rubbing his chin over what he wanted.

"Yeah... Can I get a...Actually, can I get two BLT Premium Daniels, A grilled cheese, and 3 roast beef sandwiches with eggs, to go please?", Alister pulled out his wallet while the employee was putting the orders into the register. Ratchet looked at Alister with a blank face. Alister looked back at the young Lombax.

"What?"

"Nothing, just always wondered where you keep it all", Ratchet joked around. He got a friendly scoff from the elder.

"Haha, That's the thing I'm always hungry. Plus I'm getting something for your father" Alister gave his credit card to the employee and completing the order. The employee went away to fix their orders.

Alister put the card back in his wallet and putting it away. Ratchet leaned against the counter trying to spark some conversation with the elder. Alister stood around just flicking his tail playfully. Ratchet finally found something to ask him.

"So how did you sleep?" Ratchet internally cringed. He could have cleary come up with a better question.

"I slept well. But from last night its obvious you were the one, that got better beauty sleep then I did. Which gets me curious. What DID you dream about?" Alister leaned forward catching the younger lombax off guard. Ratchet struggled to find words, or even speak. His cheeks beginning to turn a tomato color. He had to think of something.

"I-I-I-I was thinking of the old days. You know? When things were better. When all these chimeras weren't running around as often. Now it's like everyone is on edge" Ratchet explained. Alister crossed his arms and leaned against the counter staring into the younger lombaxes face. He was Kaden's son alright. His eyes, his ears and even when he was flustered. Alister chuckled and looked out through the glass door.

"Yeah...I miss those days too. Before you were born there were plenty of things your father and I did. I'm sure he told you all the tales." Alister said with a soft-spoken tone. "Even then things were complicated...and..." Alister stopped himself from speaking his mind. He bit his lip not wanting to relive certain memories. From the corner of his eye he can see Ratchet scoot a bit closer.

"Alister... is something bothering you?" Ratchet asked grabbing the elders shoulder. Alister gently took Ratchet's hand off him. The boy had the same compassionate eyes as Kaden. The same eyes piercing right through him. Alister chuckled shrugging it off.

"No it's nothing. You know...Ratchet if anything happens when you're on the field...If you think you can't handle things you know can come to me. I'll have your back always." Alister said. Ratchet couldn't help but feel at ease. Ratchet can see the gorgeous crimson eyes of the elder looking deep into him. Everything he wanted in a man. The tension was broken when the employee came back with their orders.

"Enjoy! Thank you and hope you return soon!" The employee walked away to finish up some other orders for pickup. Alister grabbed the bag and lead the way out of the cafe. Ratchet wanted to grab his free hand but decided against it. The two continued to walk down the street heading back to the apartment.

_Thank you, Alister...Thank you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do good?


	8. File 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> Back again  
> Handys back  
> Tell a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as requested here is the first bgm [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OW1ps75BRSM)

[Startup]

: the action or process of setting something in motion.   


-1 WEEK LATER-

-Neuron HQ-

The city burned with a bright dawn, reaching across the skies. The moon was still showing a radiant dawn. Ratchet closed his eyes in the backseat of his father's car while Kaden finished parking in an elevated garage building, with Alister sitting next to him. Kaden unbuckled his seatbelt before getting his things and opening the car door. Both older Lombaxes wore new but slim armor. Ratchet was snoozing in the backseat before being startled by the sudden burst of cold air from the outside and a gentle hand squeezing his shoulder. Ratchet's eyes slid open as he groaned at the fact that his beauty sleep was disturbed. He looked up to see Alister gently nudging him. Ratchet took a moment to rub his eyes, forcing himself to wake up. Ratchet looked up at Alister giving him a look of dissatisfaction.

"Why is the entrance exam so early? Why did it have to be so close to dawn?" Ratchet yawned, stretching his arms out wide. Alister crossed his arms, chuckling at the statement from the young lombax. Ratchet got out of the car, leaning against it while Kaden finished up locking his door. Ratchet swung his tail around, playfully trying to hit Alisters,

"Maybe you'll just have to carry me, then... " Ratchet teased, seeing the older Lombax roll his eyes.

"You got legs, they aren't broken, " Alister shot back. Ratchet grunted and walked out into the open looking around and taking in the view from above. They were on the 5th floor. Ratchet looked over the railing seeing tiny figures walking along the sidewalks. From afar glance, they looked like ants. A couple of hovering cars passed by him disrupting his focus. Ratchet wished the exam wasn't so early. All he needed was just a few more minutes.

"Alright guys, no dilly-dally we have to take the elevator to the main floor from there, the exam will take place in a secluded part of HQ," Kaden explained. He moved his shoulders around getting them loose. Both he and Alister wore light grey armor aside from their standard attire. The outfit they were wearing were deemed as the new default battle armor by Neuron. They wore light shoulder pads, tight-fitting pants, and battle gloves. All Ratchet had was just regular armor that was practically nonexistent. Ratchet felt underdressed. These things were the real deal. Kaden walked to the back of the car, tapping it lightly as it popped open. Alister and Ratchet followed suit looking in. Kaden held the trunk open.

"Alright, Alister and I have out Neuron Omniwrenches, Ratchet see this one?" Kaden pointed quickly making Ratchet observe it. Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. It was an Omiwrench only thing is that it was a red-tine and blue lines traveling across it. Ratchet took a while to process the information.

"Wait is this my new omniwrench?" Ratchet looked up at Kaden in surprise. He saw his father smirk before seeing him nod in confirming it. Ratchet hopped a bit giggling in excitement.

"Yep! Brand new too. When you pass the exam, this will be all yours." Kaden grabbed his omniwrench, with Alister reaching in taking his staff. Both equipped it and putting it on their backs with a magnetic strap centered on their back. Kaden closed the trunk, giving off a large thump that echoed through the parking lot. The three lombaxes made their way to a nearby elevator. It was dead silent as nothing but engines from down below chugging at it on the streets and the trio's footsteps making little clicks and clacks on the ground. Ratchet gulped, feeling his chest tighten and his airways beginning to close but he was still able to breathe. His tail nervously swinging from side-to-side. The three approached the elevator and Kaden pressed a button. A green light went off and within a few seconds the elevator dinged and its blue doors opened showing a nice small interior. Ratchet can feel his chest getting hot, was he that good that Neuron pushed up his entrance exam by a week? Alister saw the body language of the nervous lombax. He swung his tail gently giving light taps to Ratchets torso. Ratchet turned to see Alister nodding to him.

A nod that was going to tell him, everything will be alright.

________________________

-Gigas Research Institute-

[RIa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHQi712jthU) slowly opened her eyes with nothing but darkness greeting her. She took a couple of breaths, seeing the lounge room with the lights off. Her right arm ached in pain. She looked at it, seeing the small band-aid with a cotton ball underneath. She stood up grabbing her phone to look at the time. She woke up 5 minutes before her shift started again. Dizziness filled her head as she sunk her head down. They drew out a lot more blood than last time. Ria can feel the bags under eyes, as her eyes began to adapt to the darkness. She got up, feeling her back drenched in sweat. She raised her arms and yawned widely showing off her sharp fangs. 'What a power nap,' She thought to herself. She adjusted her lab coat and made her way out of the lounge to a piercing bright light. She squinted her eyes feeling the intensity of the hallway light. Ria took another deep breath collecting her thoughts together. There was no one present. Nobody walking by her. She whipped out her phone checking the day seeing several unread text messages. It was from Lora, one of her friends. She and Lora both worked at Gigas for a while now. Ria blinked forcefully a couple of times to make sure she can understand the context of the message well.

_'Hey Ria, I'm not sure if you're awake right now since normally you sleep at this hour during your break but the higher-ups gave everyone on this project two days of relaxation. Everyone went home early. When you wake up I'll be waiting in the Institute Library all the way downstairs -- Lora'_

Ria felt her heart pace in joy. Finally a break, she can go home and be with her family for two days. She walked around the area for a while seeing nobody in the rooms or meeting rooms. Seemed like Lora was right. She went to her locker room a level down so she could gather her belongings. She pressed a button on the elevator waiting for it to come. She took off her labcoat revealing a tight red shirt. She folded it and held it close to her stomach. If she had a tail, she would be wagging it non-stop, but to make up for it her ears couldn't stop twitching. Ria entered the elevator the moment it arrived and made it take her to the locker area. She peeked in--yep no one in here as well. It was only her. She entered the combination on her locker and swung it open. She stuffed her coat in there and pulled out her purse. Ria had her own wrench of course but it was a standard model nothing special, as a result, she barely used it. She closed it and made her way back into the elevator pressing a button to drop her off at the main level. Ria tapped the floor impatiently as nothing but the gears of the elevator gave a humming sound to fill in the silence. Finally, it was at the main level and she walked out.

For only two days she was free.

_______________________

-Neuron HQ-

[Ratchet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIaMxEjDHDw&t=298s) walked into a large scale room and gazed at the interior of the building. Bright white tiles, stretching across the floor and officers patrolling in an organized pattern carrying slick and powerful blasters. Some held more large and heavier ones. Even the security guards were not something to laugh at. They held different Omniwrenches of their own and their outfit was armor too. Ratchet felt so small in this room with everyone walking around. Ratchet took a moment to take everything in before hearing his father call out to him.

"It's huge isn't it?" Kaden said. "I was like that too when I first started being intimidated," he added. He looked to see Alister smiling too. Ratchet shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

"Yeah, I never thought I would get to see the inside of Neuron HQ anytime soon. This is amazing" Ratchet walked slowly turning around to see the walls showing holographic screens of past members, events, and security drones flying over him. Alister chuckled at the reaction of the young Lombax. He couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Kaden grabbed Ratchet's shoulder wiggling him a bit to shake him out of his concentration.

"You done yet? Any more gazing and you would have been drooling, " Kaden joked. It was enough to get a good chuckle from his son. The three walked to a large set of stairs centered in the room that led to another level. There was a lombax with a clipboard, a pen in his hand, and glasses. Kaden walked up the marble stairs with Alister and Ratchet following behind. Kaden approached the lombax who was giving a smile to him. Kaden did not return the same energy. The lombax fixed his glasses seeing Ratchet enter his field of vision.

"Ah, Glad you came Ratchet. Your father made sure you were on time. That's a good trait, very punctual, " The lombax raised out his hand. Ratchet shook his head and gave him a big grin.

"No need to thank, it's an honor just stepping in here," Ratchet said enthusiastically. The lombax with the clipboard nodded to his response.

"You're eager I like that! My name is Ike. One of the higher-ups around here as well as being in the Gigas Research Institute. We're astounded by the perfect scores and performances at the academy you go to. And as a result, we were very excited for you to show us what you're capable of." Ike wrote some things on paper. He put his pen away and began walking.

"Follow me! Well show you where you perform the exam, "Ike explained. "But one more thing before we start moving." Ike took a breath before opening his mouth. Kaden crossed his arms. Alister looked at everyone a bit dumbfounded.

"The exam is behind closed doors. I and a couple of other people will watch and determine if he is ready. If he fails, which shouldn't happen, take no offense. He'll simply retake it when the exams generally open up the academy and he'll just apply and go on another day," Ike explained. He signaled Ratchet to follow him but Ratchet hesitated for a few minutes before talking.

"Okay just let me do something real quick", Ratchet said seeing Ike agree to the lombax's terms. Ratchet turned around, walking up this father giving a big hug. Taken aback a bit, Kaden returned the hug, losing his eyes, proud of his son for coming so far. Time flies so fast. From the moment he took his first steps, to his first day entering elementary school, to high school and now this. Kaden couldn't have asked for anything better. Having Ratchet was the greatest accomplishment he could have. Both let go of each other. Ratchet then turned to Aliste, wrapping his arms around his large shoulders. Alister did the same, feeling Ratchet hug him tightly. Alister wasn't expecting such a strong grip from Ratchet as if the young Lombax didn't want him going anywhere. Alister whispered something in his ear.

"If you pass the exam, I'll treat you to something..a reward for excellence," Alister spoke softly before letting Ratchet go. Ratchet felt his throat tighten and his eyes slightly expand. He held his composure and walked with Ike.

There was no question about it...

He **needed** to pass this exam.


	9. File 8A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. We are back and I'm ready because I just finished my online semester took a few days to relax before hopping back onto my computer since working on it so much turned me away from it. But nonetheless, let us move forward
> 
> Here is the first bgm [ enjoy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMcdkmxu3RQ)
> 
> There's quite bit in this but don't worry listening is always optional!

[Exam]

: A test or examination is an assessment intended to measure a test-takers knowledge, skill, aptitude, physical fitness, or classification in many other topics

[Phase]

: carry out (something) in gradual stages.

-Neuron HQ Lower Levels-

Level : [REDACTED]

Ratchet and Ike walked along a hallway that began to give off a different vibe to it. Ratchet looked around, seeing different rooms sealed shut. A couple of guards walked past them more heavily armored than before. This was area was sealed off from basic personnel and civilians. They approached an elevator. Ike took out his card and swiped it through the slot hearing a beep and a green light blinking above them. Ratchet can feel his stomach turn and rumble. He didn't think exams would have to be this top-secret. A set of doors open revealing a cylindrical elevator to which both of them walked in. The doors silently closed giving off no sound. The elevator lowered and all Ratchet could see was nothing but walls and wires traveling along with them. Ratchet turned around in the small elevator to see the same on the opposite end. Ratchet leaned against the elevator, his face turning a bit pale. Ike noticed the body language and leaned in to reassure him.

"There's nothing to fear Ratchet. I know exams are a bit nerve-racking but your data shows that you can pass it with ease. No need to worry. " Ike smiled at Ratchet trying to get the same energy back. Ratchet simply nodded in return. Ike fixed his glasses and continued to analyze data on his clipboard. Ike thought of something to try and ease the awkward silence. He turned around again to speak.

"You know you, when first entering the science division on my end, I was pretty scared. Our cases are different but our feelings are none the same. I remember watching your father's exam when I was a bit younger when my father was watching Kaden at his exam to see if he would qualify for the Neuron division." Ike spoke chuckling between sentences. Ratchet smiled feeling lighter and more relaxed. Ike put his clipboard away leaning against the elevator walls grinning.

"You'll do fine Ratchet, it will be over before you know it. There are 2 phases but the first one usually is done at the speed of light no joke. When we get there I'll explain more. "

The elevator stopped so smoothly. The doors opened showing Ratchet a room filled with computers and some sort of chair-like configuration. It looked comfy but the only way to determine that was to lay in it. Ratchet had a gut feeling he would need to lie down here. Ike walked into the room with another Lombax sitting in an office chair playing some computer games. Ike cleared his throat causing the lombax to turn around in surprise. Ratchet took a good look at this one. It had no tail so it was a female. Her fur was white like snow and her stripers were gray instead of the red-maroon stripes like Alisters.

"Ratchet welcome to the first phase of your exam. Here we test your mental levels and your brain's capability of being able to synchronize. Many students past this part of the exam and it's only rare a few don't'. And this is Echo one of our top Neuron Scientist.", Ike raised his hand to point at Echo. "And Echo this is Ratchet" Ike took a step back so the two can greet each other. Instead of a white coat, Echo wore a slim black jacket. Ratchet approached her putting out a hand for her to greet. Echo shot up from her chair to eagerly shake his hand.

"So this is the lombax I've been hearing all about! Hi Ratchet. I'm Echo. I'm your instructor for this part of the test. We'll be hooking you up to some wires and we'll dive into your mind!" Echo let go and sunk back into her chair, keyboard sounds clicking so quickly. Ratchet gulped.

"My mind? W-W-Would you mind explaining?" Ratchet can feel his cheeks burn up. Ike came into the conversation.

"In order to see if you qualify for the program, your brain will need to go through several nerve patterns we send out. We can't exactly read your thoughts but we also monitor your heart rate. We'll use imaging to also see what you like and fear. Simple right?" Ike stood next to Echo. Ratchet looked at this chair. It looked like a recliner almost. Ratchet laid into the chair without instruction. Echo quickly grabbed his arm rubbing some alcohol before raising a needle-like chip. Ike put some pads on Ratchet. Some on his head, his ears, and moving under his shirt to place on his pec. Ratchet wore light clothing since Kaden told him light armor will be provided to him during the exam. As a result, he didn't expect to be touched so much. Echo looked at him.

"This is gonna hurt a bit"

"What do you--OWWWWW--Damn that hurts!" Ratchet yelped in pain, tail swinging between his legs in an agitated state. Ike went to the monitor and keyboard to input several commands. A visor covered his eyes. Echo put a strap over the area where the chip was in Ratchet's arm.

"Alright Echo he's ready," Ike said. Echo took over and sat back into her chair. Ratchet couldn't move his head--seeing anything but darkness. All he could hear was Echo's gentle voice.

"Alright Ratchet we're going to do several frequencies but first we're making you enter a coma-like state. Don't fear you'll wake up soon. It will allow us to see your brain activity and some sort of projection on our end" Echo took a sip of water from a nearby bottle. "Then lastly we'll send a special type of frequence to your brain and if it responds well you're in.

 _'Oh god...what if they...no...they can't...right?'_ Ratchet thought to himself.

"Entering Animus Mode in 3....."

' _Oh boi'_

"2......"

_'Alright Ratchet you got this'_

"1......"

_'Here we go'_

"Let's do this!"

In a sudden moment, Ratchet entered a deep sleep.

____________________________

_[Ratchet ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-Fhx2IEztw)slowly opened his eyes. He can feel the wind blowing by but was unable to find a direction to where it was coming from. Ratchet stood up looking around. He was in a valley. The tall grass swinging gently side-to-side. Ratchet got up seeing nothing but multiple hills of grass. He felt at peace but couldn't smell. He couldn't smell the fresh grass nor anything else. Ratchet got up dusting himself off and turning around. Behind him was a tree. A large tree. It was different from anything tree he has seen. This one felt ancient and for some reason--wise. Ratchet ran to it as fast as he could. Once he did he placed a hand on it. The bark feeling old but strong. _

_'He's responding well. His mind is creating scenarios on its own. This is remarkable.'_

_Ratchet sat underneath it feeling the cooling shade of it. The tree seemed to extend for miles, it was so big._

_'I'm going to enter the first set of frequencies'  
_

_Ratchet couldn't help but feel good. There wasn't much to do. But his heart paced faster and he felt this urge to run. Ratchet got up feeling full of energy. He jogged a bit before running as fast as he could. He didn't feel tired but he didn't feel like slowing down. His speed just increased as he ran. He never felt so free. He never felt so alive. Then the area changed. To more of a city landscape. So effortlessly he was jumping across rooftops and trailing along pipes._

_'Amazing transition. The second set of frequencies is starting....now'_

_[This City was a beautiful white with several colors here and there.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg3-ids88EY) Ratchet was moving across the rooftops jumping across several platforms before wall running along a segment. He grabbed a pipe swinging himself high before falling down rolling across another rooftop. He encountered a wall hopping on it then doing a 180 spin grabbing the platform above it. Ratchet can feel the thrill. His blood coursing through his veins giving him the adrenaline he needed. Ratchet jumped up one more now climbing up. He had no goal in mind. He just kept running. No matter what, to feel the wind run across his face, not losing any momentum. He entered a building jumping down the stairs. He kept doing so before busting through a door and sliding down an angled roof before landing on his feet. _

_'This is incredible. I haven't seen such results in a long time. His mind..his pulses and his brain activity....'_

_Ratchet started to slow his pace before coming to a stop. He reached a balcony taking a look at the view. The city was beautiful. He took a deep breath in, smiling widely. The sky turned into a beautiful blue night in an instance. His eyes widened seeing the amazing bright colors move across his horizon line. He felt overwhelmed. If only he had someone to enjoy this moment with him. Someone he loved...someone who would be there for him. A hand grabbed his. A strong but sturdy hand. Ratchet turned to see him. It was him. But the hand let go and Ratchet felt the environment change around him. Ratchet tried to get to him but felt the distance between them grew apart.  
_

_'Last set of frequencies. After that, he's ready for the second phase'_

_[Ratchet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzZyBNokiqs) felt himself in water but being able to breathe somehow, someway. Ratchet back away to see beautiful fish swim by him. Ratchet felt a large presence behind him. He turned around to see a shark nudge him. Ratchet didn't feel fear but grabbed the fin of the shark. The shark swam fast guiding Ratchet along coral reefs, exposing him to the bright colors. Ratchet then felt the shark bring him downwards through underwater caves. Ratchet then felt it swim-up through breaching the surface. Ratchet let go of the fin, seeing the shark vanish. He looked up to see he was in some sort of cave. A hole of light piercing at the center of the ceiling. Ratchet put his hand up trying to reach for it. A hand grabbed him pulling him out. Ratchet felt a warm hug embrace him. His mind coming to ease..._

_Ratchet looked up seeing him again. He smiled as he caressed the cheek of the older Lombax. He rested his head in his chest, feeling safe..._

_protected..._

_wanted..._

_loved..._

_____________________________

[Ratchet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDTon-RRn4k) fidgeted and tried to get up but felt restraints hold him down. It took a moment for him to realizer he woke up. The visor was taken off him and his eyes closed by themselves from the intense light. Echo was jumping in her seat while Ike was busy taking all the pads off and removing the needle chip from him. Ratchet stood up dazed and disoriented. Ike flashed a small light into his pupils seeing them dilate. Echo checked off a few things on her computer. Finally, the restraints came off. Ratchet took the time to message his wrist. His head pounding and temples fuming.

"Vitals are good, results are astounding...Ike, he's literally ready" Echo squealed. Ike helped Ratchet get to his feet. The young Lombax coughed a bit before feeling his chest expecting them to be full of water. Ike held out his hands just in case he needed to catch him.

"Ratchet relax, you just finished the first phase. Your mind is trying to configure itself again. You're back in reality. The real world." Ike explained waving a hand in front of Ratchet's face. Ratchet nodded and took deep breathes before grabbing Ike's hand and lowering it. Ratchet felt his throat dry. His lips curling and ears twitching. Everything felt so real. So true to him. If only he could experience it again.

"I see...so how did I do?" Ratchet asked. Echo clapped her hands.

"You did well. EXTREMELY WELL. Man, that was a ride for us. We did not see a lot of this coming." Echo replied.

Ratchet started to worry fearing the worse. Ike placed a hand on his shoulder

"Take a few minutes to relax and we can move onto the next phase. Which is the battle phase, something you excel at as well"

Ike made Ratchet sit back into the chair giving him a bottle of water for him to chug down quenching his thirst. Ratchet felt his mind egg him to ask the question of what they saw. Ike took note of the body language before speaking up. He tapped Ratchet on the shoulder causing him to look up.

"We'll talk after you finish okay?


	10. File 8B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. What's up. It's been one hell of a ride. I have one thing to say.
> 
> IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED
> 
> Also here is first [BGM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SEypDN90w8)
> 
> Optional as always. No need to force yourself.

[Exam]

: A test or examination is an assessment intended to measure a test-takers knowledge, skill, aptitude, physical fitness, or classification in many other topics

[Phase]

: carry out (something) in gradual stages.

Ratchet got up fixing the attire he had on. The first phase was over. To Ratchet it felt like forever but in only a short amount of time, he was in and out. He rolled his shoulders around, loosening them up. Echo laid back into her chair, analyzing the numbers that she and Ike were able to collect. Her eyes entirely focused on the screen. Ike leaned in above her snapping his fingers trying to get her attention. No luck. Ike put his hands to his hips while turning to face Ratchet.

"She's in the zone. But congrats--you've finished the first part. Now onto the second part." Ike said. Ike went to grab his clipboard and pen firmly holding it in his hands. Ratchet rubbed his head since feeling his head throb.

"How long do you this headache will last?" Ratched asked.

"Should go away in a few. Enough time since we're walking to another section of the building." Ike explained. Ike took out his keycard swiping it through a keycard slot. He entered a code and the metal door slid open. Ike turned back to the lombax using his head indicating where to go next. The duo walked into a hallway. The lighting was different and the walls were a pure bright and reflective white. Ratchet can see his reflection as they continued down through the hallway. He felt so far from Kaden and Alister--it was like entering a different dimension. It was all foreign to him understandably. Both lombaxes continued to walk until encountering two well-armed guards. Their faces covered with an Exo helmet. Blasters held while their Omniwrenches were held on their backs tightly secured. Ratchet gulped looking at the armor. Nothing he has ever seen before. Were they even Lombaxes at all? They looked down at Ike seeing him nod. Both stepped aside letting them enter a completely different area. The room was massive with a small black table presenting several items. Ike let Ratchet walk in front of him. Ratchet took a deep breath slowly spinning around seeing this room. The ceiling was far away and the room looked like the size of several football fields.

"This is where the second part of the exam will take place. We call this area R.E.A.C.H," Ike explained. Ratchet turned to face him.

"R.E.A.C.H?" Ratchet questioned the word.

"Ready External Assistant Combat Hyperreality," Ike replied. "We put a lot of money into this room to make the best of warriors," He added.

A beeping sound could be heard making Ratchet turn around and lookup. Three massive white-screens appear with a black dot in the middle. What was strange was that there no one on the screen. Just three white holographic screens and three black dots in the center. A voice spoke causing one of the dots to expand.

"Greetings Ratchet, Son of Kaden. We are honored to have you here," The middle screen spoke. The voice had a strong masculine tone to it.

"Indeed, we have been expecting you. It will be quite a show for us today," the one on the left spoke. This voice had a sleek feminine tone to it.

"Now we can see if you are what they have been telling us," the one the right spoke ending the dialogue. This voice was a bit hard to tell if it was feminine or masculine. It sounded more robotic than an actually Lombax to Ratchet.

Ratchet twitched his ears. He squinted his eyes due to how bright they were. It took a while for them to adjust. Ratchet cleared his throat.

"I-It's an honor to be here. Who are you guys?" Ratchet questioned them.

"I am the Seeker of Power. I am in the center. The one on the left is the Seeker of Wealth. The one on the right is the Seeker of Knowledge", the middle on responded. Ratchet nodded to the response. Ratchet wondered what these Lombaxes look like. Where were they located? Has anyone ever seen them before? So many questions but so little time for any answers. Ratchet was ready to ask but the Seeker of Knowledge interrupted him. 

"What you see in front of you is the latest adaptation and evolution of our species technology. The Trillium armor that was recognized as our iconic armor has been changed, revamped, and modified to our needs from the greatest minds of our species. Not to mention combined technology from...' other' organizations as we'll call it at that. However, you will be wearing the light version. If you pass the armor will be provided to you and further explanation will be needed for later on. " The Seeker of Knowledge finished its sentence. Ratchet approached the table seeing the armor presented in a stand next to the table. An omniwrench laid flat on the table. A different design that to what Kaden had shown him earlier. Next to it was the light armor the Seeker of Knowledge was talking about. Ratchet picked up the omniwrench. It felt light in his hands. He saw purple glowing lines run down through it. The omniwrench extend a bit due to Ratchet's touch. Ratchet jumped a bit being startled at the change. Ratchet continued to gaze at the table. At the end of it was an assault rifle. An assault rifle he has never seen before.

"We will be watching you perform. Ike if you would care to explain to him." The Seeker of Power said.

Ike cleared his throat and spoke in a firm voice.

"Ratchet you're going to be facing wave after wave. You have options in and out of battle. The way you take down the enemy is up to you. The assault rifle you will be working with is the Latron. A sleek rifle with a devastating punch. Upon our data analysis and numbers, that it the best current option for you." Ike explained. Ratchet nodded.

"Ike must leave. Before the exam starts take your time and let us know when you're ready," The Seeker of Wealth said.

_____________________

-Neuron HQ {Upper Levels}-

[Upper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL1zvhZzxeM) levels of Neuron quieted down after the morning rush and patrols were out. Kaden and Alister were chilling in the break room leading out to a porch. Both of their shifts wouldn't start till night so they mainly were able to relax during the day. However, they needed to be on alert, any attacks of chimeras were always present. Kaden paced around the room, walking inside and outside muttering to himself. Alister was in the process of buying a soda from the vending machine. Next to it was a couch one could lay on. A coffee table was in the middle of the room with other couches across from it. Alister pressed a button after he finished the payment. The vending machine dropped a can of soda. Kaden saw what he was doing.

"Soda is not good for you," Kaden said.

"Neither is you pacing around--Relax Kaden, Ratchet will do just fine. He was always independent from the moment he took his first steps. He'll do fine", Alister replied. Kaden lightly chuckled. Kaden remembered that day. Ratchet getting up on his own putting his hand out trying to stop Kaden from helping. Now the boy was becoming a Neuron Officer. A warrior. Kaden felt old but in a good way. Was it enough to calm him? Nope.

"I can't. Even me looking out into the city on the porch doesn't calm my nerves." Kaden looked out into the city. The afternoon temperatures just right for today. A calming breeze passing through Kaden as he walked outside. Yet it could not soothe his nervousness. He took a deep breath. He put his hand to his chest. His heart beating like crazy. Alister opened the can of soda and gulped half of the liquid down.

"Kaden you've been there for Ratchet ever since the Redmerge incident. He may not have been born pre-merge, but him being born after post-merge has given him a reason to fight. A reason to move forward. And a reason to protect others." Alister walked out into the porch standing next to Kaden. He offered Kaden some, but Kaden politely refused. The view of city filled Kaden's eyes with emotions. Kaden held back the tears from coming out. The peacefulness of the city gave him something to look forward too. The tall skyscrapers greeting the sky and the green from several other porches of buildings swayed back and forth gently. 

"You know Alister, what if there was a universe where the Redmerge incident never happened. Like an alternate universe. It would be nice to see other Lombaxes from other dimensions. Maybe they would find an answer to all this." Kaden smiled holding his hand out feeling the wind once again brush against his fingertips. Alister chortled.

"That would be nice. Yeah. Maybe the norms would be different. Social norms." Alister took a deep breath finishing his soda. He crushed it and tossed it into a nearby recycle bin.

"Don't worry Alister, maybe that day will come here. There's someone out there for you. Hell, maybe even closer than you think," Kaden joked. He rested his arms on the porch railing."

Alister took a moment to process the day if that will ever come. His thoughts running rampant of all the possibilities that could happen.

"Yeah, I hope so too..."

______________________________

-Neuron HQ Lower Levels-

Level: {REDACTED}

Ratchet finished putting on the armor moving around to see if it would fit. He felt a lot of pressure on his torso making it a bit hard to breathe. The shoulder pads were small enough making sure his peripheral vision was still there. Ratchet can feel the armor adjusting to its size. It felt weird. As the armor was doing its thing he swung the Omniwrench around getting a feel for it. After that, he tightly secured it on his back and held the Latron. The assault rifle was heavier than the Omniwrench. Ratchet's jaw dropped in awe. The Latron is a high-accuracy, semi-automatic rifle. It features a moderate to low firing rate, high damage-to-bullet ratio and is quite ammo efficient. As a result, the Latron excels at longer-ranged engagements but falls short when faced with large crowds in close proximity. Additionally, the Latron's exceptional accuracy allows for easier head and weak-point shots. Ratchet felt the grip, release, trigger observing the parts of the rifle. Nearly every single part of this weapon was carefully crafted and customized for maximum performance. Ratchet held up the Latron aiming then lowered his weapon. Ratchet secured it on his back next to the Omniwrench. Enough room for two.

"I'm ready..." Ratchet braced himself. He proceeded to walk into the middle of the room. The black cold floor hitting hard boots echoed along with it.

"Very Well," All three seekers simultaneously. The three holo screens disappeared instantly leaving the young Lombax alone. Ratchet felt uneasy about being alone but being monitored at the same time. He didn't see any windows for anyone to look through, no cameras, not even anyone else to observe him.

[The room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7brqN4ylmU) pulsated with a bright blue grid light scanning Ratchet and the room. Out of the blue chimeras started to appear. One by one, completely surrounding him. A couple of beast chimeras appeared. Ratchet grabbed his Omniwrench. Then flying chimeras appeared hovering over him. Ratchet saw some shield chimeras appeared. Lastly, some soldier chimeras appeared. Ratchet waited for one of them to charge. A beast chimera leaped forward, Ratchet ducked sliding to one of the soldier chimeras twisting and slicing the chimera with ease. From the corner of his eye, a flying chimera charged down with its sharp talons. Ratchet jumped back taking out the Latron and blasting away. The lombax got a direct headshot blasting off the chimeras' head. Ratchet landed dodging a strike from another beast chimera. He grabbed its tail used the strength of his arm began to twirl around using the chimera as an extension of his arm. He swatted two soldier chimeras with a flying one diving down at him. Ratchet tossed the beast chimera at it. Ratchet jumped after it holding the Omniwrench with two hands. Once the beast chimera made contact with the flying, a mighty strike sliced both of them in half.

Ratchet landed. He quickly raised his head seeing a shield chimera trying to hit him with its shield. Ratchet hopped back taking out the Latron firing away. The impact was powerful to make the chimera drop its shield. Ratchet pressed a button on the Omniwrench turning it into an electric whip. In midair, he swung the wrench around the chimera's neck making it suffocate. Ratchet pulled hard making the electric whip fully decapitate the chimera. Ratchet landed on the ground and rolled more landing on his feet. Ratchet steadied himself. A soldier chimera came charging at him, Ratchet ducked and did a leg sweep knocking the chimera off balance. It landed on the ground with a hard thud. Ratchet took out his Latron again aiming at the head and pulled the trigger. Another fatal blow. Ratchet pulled the head of the wrench connecting it back to the neck. A beast legion came from underneath taking Ratchet's leg and pulling him to the ground. Ratchet hit the ground hard but turned his waist pulling out the Latron and fired away. The beast chimera screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Ratchet spun around on the floor before hopping up on his feet. Ratchet saw a shield chimera walking to him with flying one above. Ratchet charged head-on leaping high in the air, he landed on the chimera's shield using the momentum to return back to the air, Ratchet piercing the chest of the flying chimera. Ratchet pulled the Omniwrench out and dove back to the ground rolling without taking any damage. He twisted his body launching his Omniwrench at a soldier chimera hitting it hard for the Omniwrench to come back to him. Ratchet lowered himself to the ground firing his assault rifle. He blew off the legs of the chimera and then aiming right for the head. He pulled the trigger ending its life.

There were only a couple left. Ratchet raised the Latron blasting any chimera left to dare stand in his way. Headshot after headshot, chimeras fell down one by one. Ratchet kept firing until the clip became empty. He took a couple of minutes to catch his breath. Bodies of chimeras lay still spread across the floor. Ratchet dropped the Latron. It made a hard thud. Ratchet took a couple more breaths. No more chimeras coming after him. No more chimeras in his sight. He felt the sweat drip from his face landing on the ground. His head completely drenched in sweat but his body cool and chilled. Whatever the armor was doing it made sure he didn't overheat.

Three white holographic screens appeared behind him. The bright light making the Lombax turn around.

"Well done, Son of Kaden. Remarkable. Outstanding, " the Seeker of Wealth said.

"Ratchet your results are exactly what we expected. You are now an official warrior for Neuron. Welcome aboard. Results will be sent out to the rest of the Neuron members as well as the Gigas Research Institute. You'll have an easy transition starting next week." the Seeker of Power spoke right after.

"Ike is the first to get the results, please take off your armor and set it aside. As well as your Omniwrench as well as your Latron," the Seeker of Technology instructed. Ratchet did as ordered picking up the Latron once more and walking to the black table. He set the weapons down sloppily and took off the armor. Ike walked back into the room with the biggest smile on his face.

"Congratulations Ratchet, you're part of the Neuron Division!"

Ratchet gave a thumbs up trying to breathe. He felt light-headed but he did it.

He did it.

He passed.


	11. File 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone how are you guys doing today? Good? Feel free to express your thoughts, opinions, and feedback. It's always welcomed. I love you all. Thank you for coming this far with me so far!
> 
> Also here is the music for the first part. 
> 
> [ Here!<\a>](https://youtu.be/Q2DrLrKKQn0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be done tmm because I have ENERGY like FINALLY

[Preparation]

: something is done to get ready for an event or undertaking.

Alister laid flat out on the couch, his leg swinging off to one of the sides. He sighed staring at the ceiling wall. He turned to see Kaden still pacing around the table. Alister chuckled to himself, seeing the older Lombax walk around. Even after their talk--Kaden was still freaking out. Kaden stopped pacing and took one deep breath. He walked to the couch where Alister was laying down, Alister looked up seeing Kaden's figure looming over him. His body covering the ceiling lights casting a shadow on his best friend. Alister raised his eyebrows, waiting for Kaden to open his mouth. Kaden raised one eyebrow staring right back at him. Kaden looked at Alister's legs then looked back at his friend who was spread across the couch. Alister raised his head seeing his leg take up the entire couch. Alister focused his sight back on Kaden. The white-haired lombax shrugged. Both Lombaxes seemingly communicating through body language. Best friends that know each other in and out. Kaden crossed his arms, making a noise with his throat. Alister groaned. Alister sat up. Kaden smiled and sat next to Alister. 

"If...WHEN Ratchet passes the exam, what do you think we should do?" Kaden asked.

"A celebration is in order! A fun dinner should be good! That's a silly question, Kaden!" Alister suggested while cracking a joke at his best friend. Kaden chuckled, leaning into the couch.

"Yeah, when I'm nervous I guess I act silly. Alright, a dinner it is then. Where should we go? Should we ask to get our night patrols switched with Jin and Kiryu?" Kaden replied. The Lombax rested his head into his hands, tapping his foot against the floor. Alister a finger up to his chin. Alister gave it a good minute thinking how the two would react to another night patrol.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind but we would need to make it up to them," Alister replied. Alister got up stretching. He looked out through the porch seeing the afternoon colors spread from afar. Some of the city lights were beginning to turn on giving that relaxing atmosphere. The night was almost here. A couple of footsteps were approaching the break room making the two lombaxes turn toward the entrance. A Lombax with a white coat and glasses walked into. Kaden shot up from his seat, quickly approaching.

"Ike--did he pass? What was the verdict? Does he have to take it again?" Kaden asked question after question. Ike took a step back from Kaden suddenly being upfront in his face. Ike fixed his glasses.

"Yes, he did! I was here to congratulate you on raising such a warrior!" Ike held out his hand waiting for Kaden to shake it. Kaden moved his hand hesitantly before taking the young Lombax's hand and shaking it tightly. Kaden turned around to see Alister's reaction. The white-haired lombax was busy on his phone.

"Alister, didn't you hear? Ratchet passed! My son passed!" Kaden cried out joyfully. Alister kept texting on his phone

_-Please Jin? Ratchet passed. Kaden's son! You have to switch with us-_

_-Alister, come I did a patrol today! I'm tired. Can't you ask Erebos?-_

_-I'll buy those Rainbow grapes from that dimension with those fluffy creatures called chocobos!-_

_-......-_

_-Fine. I'll see if Kiryu will patrol with me but you BETTER buy me those grapes. Hide them well. The last time you failed miserably, Floof managed to eat ALL of them >:(- _

_-Deal!-_

Alister looked up from his phone, giving a big grin. Kaden tilted his head in confusion. Alister gave a smug look.

"That is very good news." Alister approached the two clapping his hands together slowly. Ike burrowed his brows in confusion with a little bit of concern mixed into it.

"Right, anyway Commander Bain is already briefed on this. Ratchet will begin his duties next week. Other than that, Ratchet can rest easy tonight. It's the afternoon, how about you both take the rest of the day off. I'll let the Commander aware of what I have done, I'm sure he will understand."

"WAAAAAAAY, ahead of ya! Come on Kaden--let's go!" Alister rushed past Ike, grabbing Kaden's arm dragging him along. Ike felt the wind past him, enough to make his lab coat move slightly. Both Lombaxes approached the elevator with Alister frantically pressing the button, eager to get out of Neuron HQ. Kaden leaned against the wall opening his phone to call Ria. He unlocked his phone and went into his contact. He scrolled until he saw his wife's contact and pressed his finger on it. Alister looked at the pixelated numbers above the elevator doors seeing the number slowly get close to their floor. The elevator arrived with a ding and Alister nudged Kaden to follow him in.

____________________________

Ria was snoozing on the bed, snoring loudly. Her body sprawled out and twisted in sorts of ways. Her head buried in the pillows with blankets near the edge of the bed as well as wrapped around her leg. Her phone began to vibrate on the nightstand next to her. She groaned and turned away in the direction of the vibration. But it was enough to make her open one eyelid. she growled exposing one of her fangs. She swiped her phone up seeing her husband named displayed across the screen. She tapped the green phone icon putting it on speaker.

"If you weren't my husband, I'd curse you the fuck out right now."

"I love you too. Guess what?"

"What?"

"He passed! Ratchet passed! Our son passed the exam!"

"Shit for real?"

"Yep!"

"Oh my god, that's amazing. But I'm too tired to cook. I'll make a big breakfast tomorrow. Why don't you boys celebrate?"

"Right, but where would we go?" Kaden asked, his voice in an innocent tone.

"Maybe that fish restaurant? The sushi place that also cooks right in front of you!" Ria suggested. Her voice low and rumbling. Kaden started nodding his head on the other end.

"Yeah, you're right! That sounds good. Thanks, babe! Love you!"

"Love you too"

*beep*

_________________

Kaden looked at the home screen on his phone when Ria hung up. Him, Ria, and Ratchet when he was just a toddler. Time flies by so fast. Kaden leaned against the elevator wall, tail swooshing side to side. A dinner just the three of them. Alister standing right next to him. The two stood in the elevator as they made their way down multiple floors. Alister crossed his arms looking at the pixelated screen above, grinning. The elevator hit the main floor and opened. The two walked out, entering the main floor of the building. Kaden put his hands on his hips looking around for his son. Alister did the same. Kaden looked to his left seeing his son walk into the open. The lombaxes made eye contact with each other before speedwalking to quickly hug each other. Kaden embraced his sons hug squeezing him tightly. Alister gave a huge smile seeing both of them bond.

”I’m so proud of you,” Kaden said gripping his son's shoulders. Ratchet smiled and released himself from his father's grip. Ratchet turned to Alister nearly jumping on him. Both laughing in Alister twirled him around. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Alister's neck seeing how close their faces were and Alister gripping Ratchets waist. Both let go quickly 

_We could have...right there...if only under the right circumstances_

The trio stood around for a few before walking out of the building. Kaden pulled Ratchet close to him. 

“It’s getting late any places you wanna eat?” Kaden asked. Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know I was thinking maybe I could head home and shower real quick before heading out.” Ratchet replied. Kaden raised a smirk and an eyebrow. 

“Well I was thinking of heading to Beni’s” Kaden said. “The place where they cook in front of you and request a private table for us,” he added. Ratchet heard his stomach growl.

"That sounds good! I want to head home first." Ratchet said. His tail swinging side-to-side eager for tonight.

"Sure! Your mother is sleeping at home right now and is passed out. Try to be quiet when we get home!" Kaden said.

Ratchet nodded as the three walked out of the building, ready for a night of celebration


	12. File 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS  
> Okay so before we start. EY. Don't scroll down yet! EYYY You reverse that scrolling right now!  
> You still with me? Good.  
> Okay so before we start I want you guys to listen to this song [ FIRST!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afz9iFkuo1Q)  
> And let me know what you think
> 
> Then after you're done click here for the chapters [BGM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6NUibcUBjw) (if you want too).

[Celebration]

: the action of marking one's pleasure at an important event or occasion by engaging in enjoyable, typically social, activity.

Kaden and Ratchet walked through the door enjoying the quietness of their place; closing the door behind them.Ratchet took a deep breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead. They embraced the refreshing air conditioning that was set before they got home. Kaden set his omniwrench aside. He walked up Ratchet placing his hand on his shoulder. Ratchet looked his father's hand feeling the loose grip, turning around to meet his father eye-to-eye. Seeing his fathers' warm smile, he smiled back. Ratchet placed his hand on top of his fathers. Kaden began to speak.

"It's crazy how far you've come. How far you've grown. I'm so proud to be your father." Kaden said. Ratchet gave out a weak laugh taking his father's hand off his shoulders. He looked down at the floor for a second before reconnecting eye contact with his father. Kaden noticed the shift in body language getting a bit worried. Ratchet looked back up to his father.

"You think we'll be able to spend more time together now we're going to be working at the same place?"

Kaden tilted his head in confusion. His eyes slightly squinting and his ears twitching as he slowly nodded to Ratchet. Kaden lowered his hands to his sides biting his lip. Ratchet crossed his arms, tail swinging weakly. Kaden took a deep breath.

"Ratchet I...I know most of the time I'm not home. Even at work I never stop thinking about you. You're my only son. Being part of Neuron is no easy task though. It'll only get hard from here on out. Why don't you take a shower and get some rest before we head out later tonight? Your mother is still sleeping in the room, I'm not sure if she is still awake, but feel free to quietly drop into the room. I'll be taking a shower in our own bathroom." Ratchet nodded and turned around walking through the hallway and into his room. Ratchet went through his drawer, picking out underwear and some socks. Ratchet was a bit ticked Alister didn't come to freshen up at their place. Then again Alister didn't really have spares here. Thought wearing Kaden clothes, Alister would have made a tear or two. Ratchet walked across his room and into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He pressed a button on the wall activating the shower. As the shower slowly increased its water pressure, Ratchet took off his clothes. He put his hand into the water feeling the temperature of it. Once he was satisfied , he slowly stepped in feeling the water gently tap his fur. Ratchet took several breaths enjoying the water trailing down his fur. He felt at ease bathing and beginning to rinse himself off. He didn't want to bother his mother. She was already working so hard on this project. Ratchet knew she missed being home. Life wasn't easy and as all lombaxes tend to do is that they grow up. Just like any species of organic life. But he shook his head. There's no way Alister would return anything. Ratchet placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart accelerate getting flustered at even thinking about him. Was it actual feelings or did he just prefer older men?

Was he ready?

_________

-Alisters home-

[Alister](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpGw_KG4hKY) waited for till the elevator arrived on his floor. He leaned against the wall feeling the slight shifts of the elevator. His arms crossed while he was in deep thought. He was alone, taking long deep breaths. Alister never realized how fast time flies. The boy grew up so quickly, He could barely believe it. All these years and look where the boy is. Alister chuckled to himself. The boy could have girls falling for him while he was still a single pringle but never really seen him with a girlfriend. Alister wondered if he had hard time getting a girlfriend or...

The elevator beeped alerting Alister that it had arrived on his floor. Floor 40. The elevator didn't take long, fancy places like these--the elevator could take mere seconds. Alister readjusted himself and walking feeling sweat build up in his back due to the armor and heavy lifting. Alister turned left and continued down a cool air conditioned hallway. Alister approached his door dropping his things in order to search for his key-card. He swiped it through the slot, then proceeded to put his finger on the scanner that presented itself. A blue line went up and down until requesting his hand. Alister did as he was told and waited patiently until the door slid open and hearing a welcoming voice. 

"GREETINGS ALISTER AZIMUTH" A robotic voice said in a firm male tone. Alister tossed his stuff on the couch and took a deep breath. No one to welcome him home but that voice. He took off most of his armor before setting it aside. He looked down at some of the pictures along the wall. Of him and Kaden, Alister with his now deceased parents, him and Ratchet. He smiled at that one. The pictured showed Ratchet getting a piggyback ride on his back on Pokitaru. A beautiful planet. Alister chuckled to himself. The boy has grown for sure. Alister finished getting all the heavy stuff to him and he was just left with combat pants and a tight fitting breather shirt that presented his pecs clearly. He dug into his fridge seeing nothing but some leftovers of food, bottles of beer and some fruit salads he forgot to eat.

"I need to go shopping again" He said to himself. Alister leaned in and took a beer can with him closing the fridge door. He sat down on one of the kitchen tables looking out in the horizon of his apartment. The beautiful city lights shining bright, creating an abstract piece of purple, blue. light pink and so many more. He popped opened the beer can looking into it.

"Pre-game I guess"

And Alister chugged the beer down.

_________

Ratchet's House [Outside]

[Ratchet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAdafz6piGM&t=2114s) stood by the door leading into the building of his apartment. He wore a light orange sweater, with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. The night was here and the crisp winds of Fastoon were brushing along his cheeks. His arms crossed waiting for his father who was still inside the building. Ratchet look around him. Peace. Something he wanted for a long time. But internally he was screaming. Whether or not the older lombax would reciprocate the feelings. But he'll figure it out. He always does. Ratchet heard footsteps coming from behind him and he turned around expecting nothing less but his father dressed up casually. Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. Kaden shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You don't like your old man in this outfit?" Kaden flexed a little and turned around presenting himself to his son. Ratchet giggled.

"Dad,we're just going to eat out. Doesn't a simple outfit like mine, match your style?" Ratchet asked while replicating the same action his father did to him. Kaden wrapped his arms around Ratchet holding him tightly. Ratchet didn't expect it so suddenly but nonetheless enjoyed the hug. Ratchet returned the hug.

"You know I'm proud of you-right? You've come so far." Kaden expressed his pride through his iconic smile.

The sound of a roaring vehicle approached, as both turned their attention to the car pulling in front of them. The window rolled down as a familiar white-furred Lombax reared it's dashing head.

"You guys gonna stand around all night or are you guys gonna hope it?" Alister shouted, making the engine roar piercing the ears of both father and son. Alister opened the door and hopped out of the car wearing a black polo, and bright white pants. Ratchet felt his jaw dropped. The man was stunning. Fucking handsome. His cheeks ran red hot. He wanted to feel the muscles moving along with his shirt. Ratchet dismissed the lustful thought and wrapped his arms around Alister before Kaden got the chance to do so. The quick strong hug made Alister step back a bit, surprised at the quick gesture.

"Miss me already?" Alister joked

"More than you think," Ratchet shot back playfully. Both let go from their embrace.

"Well then, I feel like Ratchet shows more excitement for you than his own father!" Kaden said as he punched Ratchet's shoulder lightly. Ratchet gave a smug smile as he shrugged his shoulders mischievously. 

"I just have different ways of showing affection. Anyway what is the final decision for dinner? Where are we going?" Ratchet asked changing the subject.

"We're going to Benihanas. It's near Alister's place but then sort of far at the same time." Kaden answered, contradicting himself. Alister swung his car keys and gave a big grin.

"That's the plan! Look at that, Kaden something that we actually agreed on! Usually nights like these we would spend half of it figuring out where to go!" Alister said making a hearty laugh in the process. The laugh was enough for Kaden and Ratchet to join in. Ratchet looked at Alister's' vehicle as he approached it. The slim and and beauty of it. Must have cost a fortune. Alister did love flaunting big things.

"But this night is different!" Kaden replied. Ratchet got in the back of the car, buckling himself in as the two engaged in a conversation. Ratchet leaned back into his seat, as Alister got ready to pull out and head to their district.As the car drove throughout the city, Ratchet glimpsed at the passing street lights, the vendors giving food and the performers at night trying to scrap some money together. It was amusing to look at. The car stopped at a red light and Ratchet smiled at the laughs and wonders one of the performers was doing. His eyes focused on the movement and the swiftness of their jumps and twirls.

To perform for someones entertainment....

He smiled at the thought of it.

Alister and Kaden continued chatting it up all the way, nonstop. First about work, then about the shortage of certain items coming in for the market, weapons and so forth. Ratchet felt left out, more so a third wheel now. It might as well be Kaden taking Alister out on a date. Ratchet chuckled at the thought. Ratchet laid back into the car-seat sinking into the fine leather of the vehicle. He rolled down his window to catch a little bit of drift. He smiled; the giant billboard lights shining brightly presenting the wonderful nightlife of the city. His ears twitching at the sounds coming from left and right, up and down, side-to-side. Alister made another turn but coming into traffic. They came to a slow stop. A lombax guard approaching the vehicle. Kaden looked out the passengers window seeing a bunch of vehicles making different turns. Kaden burrowed his brows in confusion. Alister only remained silent. The Lombax guard arrived at the window. He knocked on the glass to lower their window.Alister did as instructed.

"What's the problem officer?" Alister asked.

"Sorry bit of an accident. No need for alarm. Where are you headed?" The lombax explained quickly.

"Benihanas"

"I see...Well just take a turn here and get onto the highway."

Alister nodded, making a k turn and following the officers instructions. Kaden wondered what that was about. He shrugged it off. 

"What was wrong? Another red gate?" Ratchet asked. Kaden remained silent, leaving Alister to answer the question.

"Probably. Eh those are easy to close. Let's not worry about that. Tonight we relax and celebrate. Although I'm pretty sure Jin is a still ticked hes covering for me" Alister giggled. Kaden lightly punched his shoulder. Kaden playfully scoffed and looked out the window and began to daydream. There still quite a way to the restaurant. Alister gripped both hands on the steering wheel focusing on trying not to get into an accident. Ratchet pulled out his phone checking the time.

10:15pm

It was getting late, not that Ratchet cared. The weekend was here and from what his father told him, his job gave him the night off. Alister made a few more turns before finally pulling into a parking lot. Ratchet saw the decorative outside. Bright red neon lights and glowing letters showing off the restaurants sharp sign. Alister drove into an empty spot, turning off the engine.

"Well we're here!", Alister took out his phone pulling up a page on screen with his barcode. "I paid a little more to get the bar code entry; so they can scan it and we can just walk in!" he added.

The trio hopped out of the car, making their way to the entrance walking by a couple of other lombaxes waiting for a seat. They walked in to see the placed crowded with noises of lombaxes chatting, forks scraping against plates and cups clashing together for reasons. Ratchet took in the lively hood of it all. His pupils expanding to lombaxes smiling and having fun. His muscles relaxed and he took in a breath. Kaden noticed the slight behavior and asked Ratchet if he was okay.

"Ratchet you're alright?" Kaden asked

"Y-yeah, just...." Ratchet trailed off in his response. Kaden smirked patting his sons shoulder.

"I know its lively. You never really got the chance to be like this. Even on your birthdays too." Kaden pulled his son closer giving him a side hug.

"Yeah. I remember you had to go into action after our section went into a state of emergency when a chimera showed up. When I was entering my teens. That was fun wasn't it?" Ratchet joked around. Kaden shrugged.

"I tried to kill it as fast as I could but when I got back you were already passed out. Your mom called me to the closet because you were scared a chimera was going to attack. Eventually you just slept there for a while." Kaden responded.

The two laughed in remembering the old times when both were signaled by Alister to follow him since they scanned the code and were now heading to a reserved table. The trio walked up to the second floor where there were less people but overall the same coming from downstairs easily filled the whole place. Ratchet looked over the railing seeing the rest of the lombaxes eating and drinking the night away. The three arrived at their table. Kaden sat on the left while Alister sat on the right. Ratchet sat next to him too.

"You don't want to sit next to me? Your own father? I feel betrayed!" Kaden joked. Ratchet stuck his tongue out playfully wrapping his arms around Alisters.

"Sorry Dad you're being replaced!" Ratchet smiled at his father seeing his surprised reaction. Alister only giggled.

"You guys are really Father and son." Alister said. The waiter placed three tablets in front of them.

"Alright guys thank you for coming to Benihanas; my name is Leslie and I'll be your waitress. Here are three tablets for you to choose your drinks and food. I'll get the notification and bring you what you want, if you need anything else you can just ask!" The three nodded and thanked her as she walked away to talk care of more customers. Ratchet took a look through the menu, taking a moment to read through what they had. Alister didn't bother reading the menu. Instead he was just looking through his phone.

"You already know what you're going to get?" Ratchet asked

"I've been here a lot and enjoyed a lot of their cuisine. So I already have favorites. When the person at the counter read my code I already had my favorite dish set so they can cook it when I get here" Alister responded as he wrapped his arm around Ratchets shoulders slowly reaching for his ear and giving it a massage before letting go. Ratchet saw the older lombax's big smile as Ratchet looked at the tablet trying to conceal his blush. Alister went back to being buried in his phone.

_Does he know?_

_Has he picked up my signals?_

_Does he feel the same way?_

"Alright I've picked what I want, what about you Ratchet?" Kaden asked freeing Ratchet from overthinking.

"Oh..I uhhh...I'm getting Worbble Steak and wings with just a soda" Ratchet pressed the meal on the screen seeing a white screen with a green check mark. Ratchet set the tablet down; crossed his arms and resting them on the table. In less than a minute the waitress came back quickly grabbing all three before heading off to retrieve their food. Ratchet still found it weird that Alister got a tablet even though he already had his dish set. He didn't question it. Maybe she didn't know. The food didn't take long to prepare and the trio waited patiently talking to one another as food was steaming and set on the table. The waitress dropped off their drinks, then walked away to handle other customers. The night pushed on as the second floor became less crowded, and the first floor was beginning to quiet down. They dug into their meals. Ratchet took a bit out of his meal feeling the multitude of flavors run over his taste buds. Ratchet continued eating as both Kaden and Alister talked.

"Alister what do you think of the new Ark that they're going to build?", Kaden asked after taking a few bites out of his meal. Alister shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, heard it was going to be a new shopping center and hanging spot, but with everyone going one; not sure if its the best move." Alister responded.

"Well it would be fun to head over there. Seeing the progress. I think we need a new place to unwind at rather than being cramped up at home, like what the city has been telling us to do. Stay home as much as possible. I heard that we're going to get rain tomorrow. Can you believe it?" Kaden said drinking several gulps of water. Ratchet looked at what Kaden was eating which presented itself to be a burger. A steaming purple beef patty, green peppers and red leaves from a plant. Ratchet took a glimpse at Alister mean.

"Alister you like Sandshark sushi? I heard Sandsharks are fierce!" Ratchet asked getting curious as to what it would taste like. It's like his mind was being read.

"It is a fine delicacy, do you wanna try one? I usually asked for large portions. I can eat a lot of it. I do late night workouts to burn it off." Alister picked up the sushi roll with his chopsticks and held it over his hand to feed Ratchet with. Ratchet instinctively opened his mouth to try it. Kaden rolled his eyes.

"Alister hes not baby anymore. He can eat himself." Kaden said. Alister raised an eyebrow.

"Says the dad that nearly burnt down his own apartment trying to cook simple bacon and eggs." Alister shot back. The quick comeback make Kaden nearly choke on his meal.

Ratchet ate the sushi letting his mouth feel the mysterious flavors being exposed to his taste buds. He felt a simple quick taste of spiciness, a tangy feeling followed by a smooth aftertaste. It was pretty good! Ratchet nodded his head in approval. Alister winked at Ratchet noticing how much he enjoyed it. Ratchet swallowed it and continue to finish his meal. Ratchet was nearly finished with his meal noticing Kaden's empty plate.

"Damn finished already dad?" Ratchet said. Kaden burped in response.

 _Guess that answers that_. Ratchet thought to himself.

Alister shook his head. "No manners, Ratchet can you believe that?", the young Lombax responded by shrugging his shoulders.

"No...I can't hehe" Ratchet said.

_But I believe I found the man I want._

Ratchet turned to Alister seeing dark handsome red eyes looking at him.

_I want you...._

_I really do..._


	13. Corrupted File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM for this chapter up until the next
> 
> [ Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZxSARNc4po)

[Error]

a mistake

A young Lombax wandered through a red realm, looking around seeing the dark and vast cubes dart past him. He held up his hands. His eyes widening at the thought of his fur no longer present but mere strange, rock like texture covering them up; stretching up to his forearms. He eyes darting to a large glowing egg in the dead center of the platform he was standing on. The lombax swung his tail from side-to-side crossing his arms seeing the egg move around. He can see the creature moving around in there with the transparent layer of the egg shell. He shook his head. The red realm of which he was in, was quiet. One could get lost in here-but he knew his ways. He knew where to go. After all the portals weren't a coincidence. As his time being spend in the red realm his body had changed and took on a different appearance. Even his tail become nothing more than sharp matter, constantly transforming. His was one with the red realm. Ever since the Redmerge incident occurred. He had nothing more to lose.

"This will not do at all." He said to himself. His race. His ideals. His perspective has changed. That one day that ruined him. The day they were done experimenting on him, and tossed him to the curve. He took the moment to look at his hand, moving it; flexing his fingers. With a flick of the wrist a sharp matter flicked from his fingers. Long black piercing knife-life nails. He flicked his wrist once more as they retracted.

"Everything I know...was a lie. We're merely being led a false hope. A false ideal of our world. Yet...yet...I still listened. But now it's over. What's done is done."

The lombax walked up to the giant egg, placing a hand on it's outer shell. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled at the pure heartbeat that was beating within the egg. All those sacrifices were necessary. His eyes twitched and his ears flicked. He needed to move on. His clothes tattered. His pants-having holes. They didn't bother trying to heal him. He was trash to them. Just another failed subject. The Lombax reflected on the days before he signed up. His sorrow slowly turning into hatred.

 _That fucking Lombax. That stupid fucking ass-kisser. All you've done is just regard us as things...and nothing more_...

He let his hand go of the egg. A couple of chimeras appeared from behind him, standing still. The lombax turned around looking at each and every one of them. He waved a hand as they growled and roared. Their screams echoing through the realm.

"Go my creations. You all are nothing more than reincarnations, destined to a fate to which you cannot run from. Just like me. My own world will know my pain." The young Lombax summoned a dark and sharp Omniwrench from nowhere. He grinned upon it's aesthetic.

"I'm coming for you." The young Lombax muttered.

The young Lombax help us his weapon and a sudden burst of energy emitted from it. Red pulsations one after the other. Portals cracking open everywhere. His smirk turned from chuckle into a giggle, then a giggle to a laugh, and from a laugh to a howling scream...

The egg started to move and violently thrust itself around. The egg becoming loose and breaking apart as a 5-eyed creature sprouted from it's slimy interior. The creature took it's first breaths inhaling as much air as it's lungs could possibly take. The lombax turned around seeing his marvelous beauty.

"This is truly turn the tides in my favor"

____________

-Unknown Suite-

[Ike](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnzjqTvHJto) looked outside through the large panels of glass. He could see the illuminating night sky along the horizon. He can hear thunderous clouds rise above him. One of the most elevated suites on Fastoon always provided a comfort zone for the lombax to come to. Ike rubbed his eyes, trying to take in the distance lights from afar. He couldn't stop thinking about Ratchet's test results. So....ominous. But yet acting like a safeguard.Every night was a blessing. A sigh of relief took over him as he can see the droplets of rain hit the window. He leaned on the thick glass quietly humming to himself. He smiled at the thought of ever getting along with Kaden. As if that was ever going to happen. The older Lombax had his reasons. His ears twitched upon hearing a light footstep. He didn't bother turning around. His smile reducing itself to a grin and nothing more. Firm arms wrapped around themselves around Ikes waist. The young lombax felt a nibble along with the coldness of a metal jaw. Ike grunted.

"You coming to bed?"

"Yeah...I just needed a moment." Ike responded. "You sure he's ready?" Ike asked talking his hand and rubbing it along the back of his huggers nape.

"He's ready...but I know something else is on your mind. What happened wasn't your fault. So stop it."

"I...Maybe I think I should back to my place for the night." Ike turned around to see firm brown eyes piercing into him. He cupped the other Lombaxes cheek.

"You'll think you'll be alright with that?" Ike asked.

The other Lombax looked down admiring the slim body of Ike. They pulled themselves closer to him and making his back touch the glass wall.

The rain began to pour more heavily as more droplets constantly kept hitting the glass. Ike pulled away from the other Lombax and began to grab his things. The lombax rushed in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know he was close to you...But you have to understand that it was for a cause. Please get that through your head." The lombax spoke in a firm, authoritative voice. Ike sighed to himself and put his things back down. Even in darkness, he can feel the smile coming from the other Lombax.

Ike hated himself for it but the same time

It never felt so damn good....


	14. File 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM for the whole chapter 
> 
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tYK83E3bww&t=0s)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

[Rest]

:cease work or movement in order to relax, refresh oneself, or recover strength.

The waitress came with the bill leaving it on the table. Ratchet spent the next few minutes hearing Kaden and Alister deciding on who should pay the bill. Eventually they decided to split the bill. The duo then headed off leaving the noisy restaurant behind. They headed out walking into the parking lot. Alister stopped to look up, hearing the light taps of rain along the pavement. Kaden held out his hand, feeling the light drops getting heavier on his hand. His fur getting somewhat wet in the process.

"Looks like we better hurry, I think the news said a heavy rainstorm is coming. Which is rare on this planet." Alister said. Kaden turned to face his friend making eye contact with the white-haired Lombax.

"You think it could be related to the Red Portals and matter happening?", Kaden asked. He looked up seeing dark-greyed clouds from afar hovering over them. Kaden looked back down, quickly searching for his car keys. He checked his back pockets. He kept checking all of them looking until he found them and quickly ran into the parking lot. Alister sighed not getting a response from Kaden as they darker orange lombax headed out into the darkness.Ratchet dug his hands into his pockets.

"Well there goes Dad. To be fair we parked a bit far. But anyway I don't think so Alister. Maybe the rain is a good welcome. We live on a desert planet, life is growing too maybe things are looking up for a bit." Ratchet turned to smile at the older lombax. The elder chuckled and crossed him arms.

"You are optimistic, just like your father. Maybe when you start working next week, as you go through the ranks, maybe you take his place letting him retire in peace." Alister smiled back at the young one; his tail swinging back and forth. Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, his lips twisting in doubt.

"I don't know if I want to take dads spot. After all he's been working really hard between in charge in everything with the Commander being right at the top and even so juggling things between the council as well. Though working at Neuron has become more of his thing. Besides he kept asking just like how he kept asking you if he could drive the car eh?" Ratchet said swinging his tail to his Alister's. Alister raised an eyebrow only retaliating in hitting the young lombaxes tail in return. Both giggled with messing around with one another.

"Yeah, no matter what he doesn't take no for an answer...You as well, like father, like son." Alister saw his car pull up in front of them. Kaden was all buckled up with a huge smile on his face.

"Hop in!"

Both Lombaxes got in with Alister sitting next to Kaden and Ratchet sitting in the back behind Alister's seat. He snuggled in the seat, resting his head slowly feeling his eyes get heavy. The food was setting in and Ratchet took deep breaths. Kaden and Alister decided on what to do.

"Should I drive home first and then let you take the wheel after I drop me and Ratchet off?" Kaden asked rubbing his chin. Alister took a moment to ponder.

"Since we sort live a bit far from each other but at the same time not really why don't you both stay at my place for the night. It's the weekend."

Ratchet quickly sat up straight leaning forward, his tail swinging and hitting the car seat in barely contained excitement.

"Yeah Dad that sounds good right? It's really late I think Mom would be okay with it?" Ratchet asked. Kaden took out his phone real quick while shifting gears and driving out of the parking lot. His eyes focused on the road before paying attention to his phone. Once they approached a red light, Kaden took the opportunity to text his wife. 

_-Hey, Ratchet and I are going to spend the night at Alisters place. You alright with that?-_

_........_

_-Sure, I don't mind--now please let me sleep-_

"Okay we're good", Kaden buried the phone in his pocket and began paying attention back on the road, driving slowly to Alisters place. Ratchets mind began to race. Just having the elder in his thoughts was pushing him over the edge. Ratchet felt his heart race. He mentally brace himself if things wouldn't turn out well. The car ride was silent as everyone was taking a moment to let their food digest. Alister laid his head back and closed his eyes. Kaden was making sure to obey all traffic laws. He would look back in the rear-view mirror seeing his son gaze out the window. Nothing much happened after 12:00. During the hours before everything would be lively. Now everyone who was partying or getting wasted tucked themselves in sobering up for the next day. Kaden made a few turns and got onto the quick highway leading to Alisters place. The ride was quiet until Kaden sighed, biting his lip before opening his mouth. 

"Hey Alister?" Alister opened his eyes rubbing them before turning to Kaden.

"Yeah?"

"You ever miss those days when would have our friends over...You know before the incident happened?" Kaden felt his heart get heavy. Alister kept silent for a minute before sitting up right placing his hands along the dashboard.

"I do....Yes I do....I miss them all Kaden. We would go after class and hang out at my place." Alister smiled at the memories. "Why do you ask?" Alister added. Kaden shrugged.

"I know it hasn't been easy...but I feel bad that you do live by yourself most of the time. That's just me. Considering....a lot of things. You know?" Kaden looked back to see if Ratchet was tucked in and out. Sure enough his son was breathing quietly and his head was lowered.

Alister leaned back into his chair, loosening his polo.

"It's okay Kaden. You don't need to feel that way. I always enjoy company but it's nice to have time to yourself. You two are welcomed anytime you know that."

Kaden only nodded at the white haired Lombax giving a weak smile. With a final turn the trio arrived at Alisters home. Kaden parked into a nearby parking building that was connected to the Alisters building and turned off the engine. Ratchet woke up from the sudden movement and stretched the hair strands at the end of his tail spiking up. Alister yawned exposing his large fangs. He unlocked the side door grunting while getting out of the vehicle. Kaden got out and tossed the keys to his friend. All of them slowly got out with only the echoing of the car doors slamming jolting throughout the building lot. Ratchet felt the cold and brisk air hit his cheeks and it was enough to make him shiver. They walked through a blue door into a hallway. Ratchet followed with his hands buried in his pockets. Alister took out his id card and placed it on the scanner calling the elevator forth. Kaden rubbed his sons shoulders.

"Tired?"

Ratchet only nodded.

"Yeah same."

The elevator arrived with a ding and they walked in feeling the cool ac. They stood quietly looking down feeling the slight gravitational shift as they made their way up. Alister tapped his foot.

"Kaden..." Alister said giving a slight smirk. Kaden looked at that face. He knew what was coming.

"Wanna have a few drinks?" Alister asked. Kaden shrugged.

"Why not" Kaden replied.

Alister turned to Ratchet.

"You can have a few drinks but don't tell your mom. She'll rip me a new one."

Ratchet chuckled. He nodded in response to Alisters statement. The elevator was a quiet ride up with nothing but the humming engines of the elevator replacing the dead conversation. The ride didn't last long. Nothing more than a few minutes. The three hopped off with Alister being in the front. Ratchet remembered the many times he used to come here on his own, though Alister was more than happy to look after him, Kaden didn't really enjoy the sudden actions of his son. But that was years ago. It wasn't until Ratchet was entering his preteens till he was allowed to even visit Alister on his own. Though the possibility of being attacked by a chimera loomed over his and his fathers mind everyday. But things were different. He was grown and he was ready to fight these chimeras, any day, any hour. Just hopefully not tonight. Alister swiped the card with the robotic voice speaking welcoming him once more. The place didn't change. Well there was nothing to change since everything was modern in its simplistic design. Ratchet looked out seeing the view of the late night city. He placed a hand on the glass admiring the the skyline. Alister went into the fridge looking for some extra beer. He grunted and slammed the door. Kaden sat on one of the kitchen chairs leaning on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Kaden asked resting his chin on his hand. Alister only pulled out 2 beer cans.

"Only got two. I'm going to order more. Give me a sec, here you take this one" Alister handed Kaden the can. Alister held the other one in his hand, pulling out his phone in the other. While he was busy--Ratchet took a moment to sit on the couch. His body sinking into the nice fluffy furniture. He let out a sigh. Even with everything going on, this place has not changed one bit. He rested his eyes for a while. His ear twitched when he heard the beer can crack open. He looked to see his father chugging down the beer. Alister made a few more taps before putting his phone away. Kaden wiped some beer dripping from his lips.

"What was that?"

"I ordered some more beer. X-pop?" Alister opened his can of beer and took large gulps of it.

"Yeah the latest type of beer. Gets you real fucked up. Honestly after all this stress-- I guess I can go for a hangover" Kaden said adding a couple of weak chuckles to it. Alister leaned over looking at Ratchet smirking.

"Don't worry Ratchet there's enough for you too!"

The rain outside was picking up leaving a quiet and relaxed mood. Thumps were hitting against the window panels and the skyline was nothing more than a shroud of clouds leaving the city lights all blurry. Kaden rubbing the temples of his forehead. Alister leaned on the kitchen counter smiling at his best friend.

"Stress again?" Alister asked.

"You know how he can get Alister," Ratchet remarked. Kaden finished the rest of his beer. Alister felt the vibration of his phone going off, he dug into his pocket and pulled it out seeing the notification on his phone screen.

"Looks like beer is here!", the white-haired lombax opened the door seeing several cans of beer laying at his front door. He grinned in excitement setting his bear can aside and hoisting them onto the counter. He held out his hands with a big smile on his face. Kaden only groaned.

"Man looks like I won't be having this one. Maybe I'll head to bed. Sorry Alister, but I think I should hit the hay." Kaden got off his seat, yawning in the process. Alister pouted.

"Oh come on! I just got the beer." Alister crossed his arms. Ratchet only look with his ears twitching and his tail lightly hitting the couch.

"Yeah, sorry but I'm going to head into the guest room. Night Alister"

Kaden turned around to look at his son, who was spread across the couch. He gave a weak smile and grabbed both of his sons cheeks

"Look at my wittle boi!" Kaden said in a baby tone before giving his son a kiss on the forehead. Ratchet only groaned but felt his cheeks run hot. Still his old man treating him like a boy.

"Don't stay up to late okay? And make if you are going to drink...don't do anything stupid okay?" Kaden said putting emphasis on the last bit. He let go of Ratchet's cheeks turning around giving a smile to his best friend, raising an eyebrow. He did the v-finger sign of 'I'm watching you' only to end it with a warm smile. Kaden walked off into the dark hallway getting ready for bed. He opened the guess room door walking it and closed it; locking it in the process. Alister only chuckled. Alister took a can of x-pop and tossed it up in the air before catching it.

"Looks like it's just you and me right Ratchet?" Alister said.


	15. File 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets go  
> [Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wLwxmjrZj8)

[Moment]

:a very brief period of time

The night was here, in its purest form. The rain was picking up with more heavier taps hitting against the glass wall. Alister chugged a few more x-pops of beer taking large gulps, some of the liquid dripping down his chin. Ratchet quietly brushes his tail side-to-side. Ratchet grabbed a can of beer popping it open and took a sniff of it. The raspberry scented particles rising up hitting his nostrils. He took a sip and let the flavor sit on his taste buds. He licked his lips before taking another gulp. The urge to take light sips tore away as he continued to drink down the sweet bear. His right ear twitching from hearing Alister snicker. Ratchet put the down the can of beer squinting at his former friend. Alister smiled at the younger lombax.

"The taste can be overwhelming I know but...it helps get my mind off things." Alister put down his beer on the smooth kitchen counter before unbuttoning his polo taking it off revealing a tank top underneath. Ratchet glanced away quickly taking more gulps of the beer. He drink his first can, wiping off the juices from his lip and reaching for another. Alister set the polo down a kitchen chair. He reached for his can of beer finishing it in several gulps. Ratchet felt his muscles beginning to relax and his cheeks run hot. This was first time getting actually drunk. Most times it was him being tipsy. Ratchet smiled back at the older lombax. His red eyes just staring back at him. Ratchet couldn't breathe for a few seconds before nodding before opening yet another can of beer and gulping it down. Alister walked over to him sitting next to him. Ratchet turned to face him.

"Is there anything you're in the mood for?" Alister said twiddling his thumbs on his beer can. Ratchet took a moment to breathe and respond to Alister.

"A movie? I know Dad is asleep right now so we would have to been quiet", Ratchet responded. Ratchet can feel the beer getting to his head. His arms getting heavy and his cheeks becoming numb. Alister finished his can of beer he had in his hand, tossed it back while reaching for another one. He popped the can open and began taking heavy gulps. Ratchet was used to Alister drinking heavily after all, the man loved his drinks. Ratchet stretched his arms before yawning. He didn't realize how strong the beer was before he felt a little bit heavy. He got out of his chair twisted his waist around a bit with Alister turning around chuckling while he was doing it.

"You're not used to the beer I know" Alister took a few more gulps. "You can take a break if you want. I can go set up a movie. What are you interested in?" Alister got up taking another can of x-pop with him. Ratchet wiped the rest of the beer from his lip reaching for another one to sit at the couch. Alister snapped his fingers. Ratchet saw the couch slowly extend forming into a couch bed. A quiet but humble whirring sound was being made as it extended in a nice comfy bed. Alister patted the bed.

"You can use the couch bed to sleep tonight. While I use my own. We can use it to watch a late night movie. Have you thought of a movie to watch?"

Ratchet took a moment to let the beer sink in. Leaning back into his chair he gave a warm smile slowly trying to hop out of his seat. Alister noticed the struggle and he walked over to the drunken lombax. Ratchet let Alister do his work as he wrapped his arms around the white lombaxes neck. Alister slowly lead him to the couch bed. Ratchet leaned back onto to the bed breathing slowly. Ratchet turned to face the tv laying on his side. His tail hitting the mattress over and over. Alister stretched a bit before taking a deep breath. Alister took a couple of arm stretches before walking away leaving Ratchet to perk his ears.

"Where are you going?", Ratchet moved more into the bed. Alister turned around rubbing his shoulders. The rain outside picked up more as thick raindrops kept hitting increasing in size. Alister shook his head.

"I'm a bit tired. But you can watch some TV if you'd like." Alister gave a weak smile. Ratchet squinted his eyes, his tail swinging in annoyance.

"No, why not watch the television with me. Come on another late movie night like last time right?", Ratchet suggested. Alister sagged his shoulders and groaned. He let out playful moan.

"Ratchet you're a young adult already. You don't need me to lay behind you. I used to do it when you couldn't sleep. We would watch your late night cartoons." Alister replied. 

"Yeah but we did it with Kill Bill." Ratchet shot back. Ratchet crossed his legs on the bed and crossed his arms. Alister bit his lip for a moment before caving in. He had to admit that the booze was setting in for him since he gulped most of his beer without any hesitation back-to-back. Alister took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. Alister took off the tank top he was wearing and walked around the couch bed making Ratchet move up along the bed. Alister looked out the window. The rain was getting heavier, and the soothing drops hitting the windows making Alister at ease. With all the current events going on, Alister could use a relaxing natural stimulant. Ratchet gave a soft smile while grabbing the remote scrolling through the channels. Alister plopped on the bed and took another deep breath. The cool and cold sheets while laying right next to Ratchet.

"What are you in the mood for?" Ratchet turned back to look at Alister with half of his face buried into the mattress.

"Whatever you want." Alister responded. Ratchet took a quick pout and quickly flipped through the channels. He looked for the input button.

"You still have Netflix right?" Ratchet asked. "Or maybe Hulu too? I know you use so little streaming services besides a few." He added.

"Yeah I still have both. I have a few more. When you're making the cash like I do you can afford even the best of services" Alister said. He turned laying on his side. He looked up at the yellow lombax with his legs crossed pressing a few buttons and scrolling through Netflix. His head was beginning to feel a bit woozy. His chest heating up. Ratchet smiled upon reaching a movie they could both watch.

"Ah! Here we go. You wanna watch Godzilla?" Ratchet pointed at the screen with the remote. Alister squinted his eyes looking at a big lizard creature staring at the screen. Alister shrugged his shoulder.

"Sure. I could go for a monster movie." Alister reached for Ratchets shoulder giving a rub. Ratchet chuckled clicking on the play button for the movie. He laid down scooching over to Alister. Alister held his head with the couch pillows provided. Ratchet laid down. His heart quietly pounding in his chest. Ratchet was literally spooning with Alister. Alister pulled Ratchet closer raising his head so he can see the title screen appear. Ratchet lowered the volume to make sure his father couldn't here. His tail over Alisters waist. His chest to Ratchet's back. Ratchet felt the rough fur from the older lombax interact with his. His heavy breathing from drinking on his neck. Ratchet gulped. For this very moment he would have to make the most of it. Alister's tail hitting the mattress sometimes in excitement. Waist-to-waist. The movie started playing easing into the actors on screen.

This was the moment. Ratchet thought.

Now or never...


End file.
